Amor Entre Rejas
by WriterLXL
Summary: FABERRY
1. 1

UNO 

CUMPLIENDO UNA MISIÓN

- **Hola Berry** \- dijo Santana levantándose a abrazarme al verme entrar por la puerta con mi café **-¿nerviosa?-** mientras me frotaba el brazo.

- **Un poco la verdad pero llevamos meses preparándonos como para echarme atrás** \- le sonreí separándome del abrazo – **ya nos está esperando ¿no?-** pregunte acercándome a la puerta de la oficina del capitán.

 **-Si vamos-** contesto mi amiga posicionándose tras mí, ya que yo fui quien llamo esperando recibir una respuesta afirmativa desde el otro lado.

 **-¿Hola chicas estáis preparadas?-** dijo el capitán Shuester mientras nos ofrecía asiento.

 **-Si ¿Cuándo será el traslado?-** pregunte buscando que no se me notaran los nervios.

- **En cuanto acabemos esta conversación-** dijo mientras se sentaba en su enorme silla **–chicas hemos hecho todo lo posible para que estéis en la misma celda, pero me temo que todo lo que hemos podido conseguir sin tener que descubrir nuestros planes es que estéis una en frente de otra, tendréis que compartirla con otra presa-** nos  
miró mientras nos entregaba unas carpetas.

 **-memorizar bien vuestros rolles porque pasareis mucho tiempo encerradas, sin ningún tipo de comunicación con el exterior, solo os tendréis la una a la otra** \- observaba nuestras reacciones buscando algo de duda pero solo encontró la valentía  
con Santana y mi concentración **–solo os pido que no arriesguéis demasiado. Si en algún momento os veis acorraladas o en peligro no lo dudéis y llamadme-** nos miraba muy serio.

Sin más se levantó para abrazarnos y desearnos buena suerte. Lo reglamentario habría sido un simple apretón de manos pero llevábamos demasiado tiempo juntos los tres como para mostrar indiferencia se podría decir que Will Shuester el ahora capitán de  
policía, fue quien nos instruyó desde el primer día que entramos ambas en la academia.

Tanto con él, que lo quería como un padre, como con ella, que la quería como una hermana, llevábamos juntos desde el primer día que pise esa academia no muy segura de mi futuro.

Pero ahora con tan solo 25 años y un par de medallas condecoradas por el alcalde de Nueva York junto a mi fiel compañera Santana López, me dispongo a realizar una de las misiones más importantes y peligrosas. Se suponía que agentes del FBI preparados  
tanto mental como físicamente las realizarían pero vieron en nosotras dos las perfectas candidatas, por diversas cosas que no nos han dicho.

Santana dice que eso es por el nivel de peligro y pueden evitarse perder dos simples policías en vez de dos agentes del FBI. Pero bueno para bien o para mal llevamos dos meses preparándonos. Tuvimos que realizar pruebas muy duras en las que me hizo platearme  
abandonar pero al final, no me di por vencida y ahora estoy aquí.

Vestida con este maldito mono naranja atada de pies y manos, como si fuera el ser más peligroso del mundo, camino de una de las prisiones de alta seguridad para mujeres, estaremos rodeadas de las mujeres más peligrosas del mundo.

No es que tenga miedo pero los nervios me pueden en este momento por eso lo único que puedo hacer es aferrarme a la mano de Santana y así nos damos fuerzas mutuamente, ambas vamos cayadas y no solo porque los policías que nos trasportan no saben que realmente  
somos de los suyos, si no que ambas nos vamos mentalizando para el mayor reto de nuestras vidas, con dos objetivos: uno es completar la misión y el otro sobrevivir a ella.

 **-Vamos abajo** \- ordeno un guardia al abrir la puerta de atrás, pero al ver que andaba muy torpe agarro de una de las cadenas y me arrastro haciéndome que cayera al suelo prácticamente de boca.

Pude ver como Santana apretaba los puños para no saltarle a la yugular siempre solía ser muy protectora conmigo, sé que no será fácil para ella que yo esté aquí.

Al levantarme con ayuda del otro guardia, mire a mi alrededor, nada, ni una pizca de civilización estábamos en medio de la nada. Y tras mi espalda se encontraba un enorme edificio gris totalmente vallado, nos bajaron y nos metieron por un pasillo, me  
sorprendió no oír ruido, nos dijeron que las presas al ver carne nueva se volvían locas y hacían mucho ruido, supongo que es porque todavía no hemos entrado en los pabellones ahora nos están fichando.

Nos desnudaron por completo unas viejas que más que miedo daban asco y nos han dado una "ducha" bueno más bien un manguerazo que el agua iba tan a presión que juraría que tendré la espalda llena de moratones, incluso las piernas, por no hablar de cómo  
nos han metido mano por todos lados buscando que se yo que, me siento violada. Lo único positivo es que nos han permitido llevar nuestro cabello aunque nos han amenazado con tenernos lo suficiente vigiladas para no poder suicidarnos con nuestro pelo…  
la verdad no quiero ni pensarlo, si lo dicen es porque alguien lo habrá intentado o incluso logrado.

Nos han dado otro mono igual que el otro la única diferencia que tenía un número puedo ver que soy la presa 07800 pero no importa mi numero según tengo entendido los guardias están divididos por pabellones de 20 celdas dobles lo que son 40 presas para  
unos 10 guardias por lo que aquí te llaman por el apellido, yo lo agradezco porque la verdad que memorizar números no es lo mío si no que se lo pregunten a todas esas personas que me dieron su teléfono alguna noche de fiesta…

Después de pasar cuatro no cinco puertas de acero, dios mío como haya un incendio aquí caemos como moscas todos… pero estamos rodeados de peligrosas criminales por lo que cualquier seguridad es mínima.

Empezamos a oír gritos, golpes, ruido tanto ruido que no puedo concentrarme en nada por lo que opto por centrarme en no apartar los ojos del frente mirando a la nada, la verdad que me concentro tanto que no me doy cuenta como todo el ruido va desapareciendo  
hasta que su voz me hace volver a la realidad, y me doy cuenta que estoy parada y veo que Santana ya no va detrás de mí si no que está entrando por una celda ya abierta.

- **Agente Weston, por el bien de todo el mundo, espero que saques a la furcia que has metido en esa celda** \- dijo ella desde la celda de enfrente, no se le podía distinguir estaba al fondo de la celda. Pero debía ser alguien muy peligroso  
porque en cuanto dijo la primera palabra todo el ruido ceso. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Mientras el policía, en este caso el agente Weston, se encargaba de quitarle los grilletes a Santana y la encerraba en la celda, que al parecer la presa no quería que la metieran.

- **No me has oído** \- gruño acercándose a los barrotes de la puerta y ahí pude verla era rubia pero lo que más me llamo la atención era que llevaba vendados los ojos, ¿sería ciega?

- **Quinnie, no te preocupes estaré bien** \- dijo otra rubia algo más alta y de ojos azules que estaba dentro de la celda de Santana. Parecía tan inocente, no me puedo explicar cómo alguien tan inocente estaba metida en esta cárcel.

La rubia simplemente gruño, ¿será su novia? Oh dios no había pensado y si alguna intenta abusar de mí, menos mal que tenía a Santana. Aunque soy más fuerte de lo que pienso, trate de animarme.

- **Fabray al fondo** – grito el agente Weston, mientras otro agente abría la puerta, genial van y me meten con la más peligrosa… un momento Quinn Fabray, no puede ser la hija de uno de los capos de la mafia más peligrosos y buscados de la  
historia, no puede ser imposible, jamás la justicia ha conseguido pillar al padre, no creo que su propia familia le dejaran en una prisión.

- **Estira las manos** \- me dijo el agente que había abierto la celda, la verdad que no parecía tan peligroso como el agente Hudson incluso diría que le temblaban las manos al quitarme los grilletes, un momento el agente Hummel puedo leer en  
su placa, nota mental parece buena persona, por lo que me guardare bien su nombre.

Me frote las muñecas algo dañadas por las esposas, y vi cómo se cerraba la puerta de mi celda, ahora sí que si no había marcha atrás.


	2. 2

DOS

SENSACIONES Y OLORES

\- **Hola soy Rachel Berry-** dije tratando que no se notara el temblor de mi voz.

\- **Quinn Fabray–** dijo algo seca.

\- **¿Por qué estás aquí metida?-**

 **\- Pronto lo sabrás si no te callas-** me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, genial empezamos bien, no llevo ni dos minutos en esta celda encerrada y acabo de recibir mi primera amenaza.

Voy a decir algo más pero ella me corta - **Ambas camas son mías, asique supongo que seré buena contigo y te dejare la de la izquierda, pero sigue hablando y dormirás en el suelo –** asiento hasta que me doy cuenta que no puede verme.

\- **Vale, gracias -** le dijo rápidamente con un tono de ironía.

\- **No deberías ser tan educada o te comerán viva -** me suelta mientras se lanza sobre la cama.

\- **Era ironía –** le digo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- **Lo mío también -** me suelta.

Me quedo sentada sobre la cama observándola. Se le ve que hace deporte pero no tiene una musculatura muy marcada, lleva el pelo corto, aunque recuerdo que en la foto del expediente que nos dejaron de todas las presas ella llevaba el pelo largo, no puedo apartar la vista de esa horrible venda que lleva sobre los ojos, con lo preciosos que eran sus ojos, que pena.

No puedo parar de sorprenderme que esté aquí metida, cuando nos dieron los expedientes de todas las presas, me sorprendí al verla allí y recuerdo que cuando le pregunte al agente que nos estaba instruyendo, me lo arrebato de las manos diciéndome que ella, no estaría aquí cuando nosotras estuviésemos, genial, ahora no tengo ninguna información de ella y resulta ser la más temida de la presión.

\- **¿Qué no vea, no significa que no pueda sentir como tú me miras?-** me dijo algo molesta.

\- **Lo siento yo no pretendía… ¿Puedo saber que paso?-**

Veo que suspira varias veces hasta que dirige la cara hacia el techo **– Me quemaron los ojos –**

 **\- Oh Dios mío eso es…-** digo alarmada.

\- **Horrible, horrorosamente doloroso –** veo como hace una mueca burlona – **Créeme si te digo que muchos desearían que las personas que me hicieron esto, les hicieran lo mismo que a mí-** trago fuerte pensando en la familia a la que pertenece.

\- **¿Y tú porqué estás aquí?-** me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- **Por matar a un poli -** le digo recordando mi roll. Veo como se ríe a carcajadas.

\- **Tu matando a alguien, he vivido toda mi vida rodeada de asesinos y tú no podrías matar ni a una mosca-**

 **\- Tú no me conoces -** digo algo molesta.

\- **Huelo la muerte a km y tú no hueles –** me dice acercándose a mí, permitiendo que yo pueda olerla, trago fuerte al notar como su olor invade mis fosas nasales, vainilla, puedo notar como mi olfato se empalaga, incluso empiezo a segregar saliva, está tan cerca, que si mojo mis labios, lo notara, por lo que me fuerzo a mí misma para quedarme quieta.

\- **¿A qué huelo yo?-** dijo con la voz entrecortada debido a su cercanía.

\- **Lluvia, una lluvia cálida –** me susurra cerca del oído y noto su aliento cálido - **Adoro la lluvia -** no puedo evitar tragar fuerte y sé que lo ha escuchado, al ver como sonríe y se va alejando, haciendo que mi cuerpo se relaje, pero una parte de mi añora la cercanía.

Me quedo en silencio al ver que vuelve a su cama, tratando calmar a mi agitado corazón, me produce un montón de sensaciones esa chica, noto como un pequeño cosquilleo recorre, parte de mi tronco, para abajo, agito la cabeza tratando de sacar cualquier pensamiento raro de mi cabeza, borrar no puedo pensar en besarla, si apenas la conozco, pero al tener esos labios carnosos tan cerca, basta Rachel, concéntrate, no pienses en esas cosas.

\- **No te vas a creer la estupidez tan grande que me está pasando por mi cabeza-** me dice sacándome de mis pensamientos con una sonrisa con la cabeza mirando hacia el techo.

\- **¿El qué? –** digo con algo de duda.

\- **Que echo de menos tu voz -** me dice haciendo que enmudezca del todo, vaya sí que es sincera, jamás me esperaría algo así, pero no puedo evitar sonreír.

\- **No han pasado ni dos minutos y ya la echo de menos –** me dice riéndose de sí misma, oye que no es para tanto, le miro con el ceño fruncido. Tengo una melodiosa voz la que muchos pagarían por escuchar, pero decido guardarme esos pensamientos, para una vez que no se ríe de mí.

\- **Más bien ha pasado una hora –** me digo sorprendida al ver que ya llevo una hora aquí metida - **Pero gracias -** digo con una sonrisa sincera - **Puedo entenderlo –** mierda se me escapo, espero que no se haya enterado.

\- **Bueno pero si la niña buena es una pequeña diva -** me dice con una sonrisa burlona, mirándome - **Calma tu ego princesa -** me sonríe y no puedo evitar reír.

Puede que esto no esté tan mal como pensaba, no puedo dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa, me produce tanta curiosidad, ¿por qué narices está metida aquí?, si no tiene pinta de criminal, ¿Por qué le quemaron sus ojos? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Por qué su familia le ha abandonado en esta prisión de mala muerte?, tantas preguntas sin resolver…

\- **¿Cuántos años tienes que estar aquí encerrada?-** le pregunto después de un largo rato ambas en silencio.

\- **Cadena Perpetua-** me dice haciendo que mi corazón se pare por completo, puedo sentir como una nube negra se posa sobre mí, me sorprendo al sentir tanta empatía por ella, tengo ganas de patalear como un niño pequeño y sé que ella lo puede notar ante mi mutismo.

\- **Tranquila tengo 25 años y te aseguro que he vivido lo suficiente para poder morir en paz -** me dice con una pequeña sonrisa – **Bueno hay algo que si me falta por hacer -** me dice haciendo que la mire con mayor intensidad, esperando su respuesta – **Supongo que estaría bien haber encontrado el amor-**

 **\- Pues me temo que aquí muchos hombres no hay, a no ser que te enamores de un policía –** Bromeo tratando de apartar todos esos sentimientos que se me agolpan en la cabeza.

 **\- Tranquila princesa soy lesbiana, además antes me pegó un tiro que enamorarme de un policía, no hay nadie que más odie que esa gentuza –** me quedo de nuevo muda, nunca me habían pasado estas cosas, pero no puedo sentirme mal al ver el odio que tiene hacia la policía, genial como descubra que soy policía estoy muerta.

\- **Si yo también, como los odio -** rio falsamente, esperando que no se dé cuenta. Genial de aquí no salgo con vida como descubran mi tapadera.


	3. 3

TRES

PRIMERA VISITA AL COMEDOR

Esta tumbada tranquilamente cuando una especie de alarma empieza a sonar por todos los pabellones, sobresaltándome, de repente veo como la puerta de mi celda se abre, no pasan ni dos segundos cuando una rubia alta se lanza sobre Quinn, súper emocionada, la observo rápidamente y puedo ver que es la chica con la que estaba Santana.

Veo como Santana con el ceño fruncido aparece por la puerta, voy a levantarme para ir hasta ella, cuando la rubia se lanza tirándome a la cama.

\- **Hola soy Brittany pero todas me llaman Britt ¿Cómo te llamas?-** no puedo evitar tragar la alegría y energía que tiene la chica, pese estar encerrada en este horrible lugar, seguro que es una psicópata que esta pirada.

\- **Soy Rachel –** digo algo asustada, al ver que levanta la mano, mierda seguro que me pega, pero no me da un abrazo, me quedo en silencio, dejándome abrazar, cuando acabó cediendo y la abrazo yo a ella, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me daba un abrazo de verdad y lo agradezco bastante.

\- **No tienes que tener miedo, Quinnie siempre te protegerá como lo hace conmigo–** me dice con una sonrisa sincera, entonces veo mi error, no está loca, puedo ver en sus ojos inocencia, definitivamente no entiendo que hace esta chica aquí.

\- **Britt vamos suéltala que tengo hambre-** dice Quinn levantándose, Brittany me suelta y Santana estira su mano para levantarme.

\- **¿Estás bien?-** me pregunta mirando de reojo a Quinn, ella al igual que yo la ha conocido.

\- **Si tranquila, todo perfecto -** le sonrió, Santana es mi mejor amiga y entre nosotras no tenemos secretos pero todavía no le contare, mi pequeño crush con Fabray.

\- **Esa rubia es mucho más intensa que tú-** me dice riendo en referencia a Britt.

\- **Si la verdad que si -** rio con ella.

\- **¿Lista? –** le miro sin entender.

\- **Lista ¿para qué?-**

 **\- Es hora de comer y nosotras somos las nuevas –**

 **\- Es verdad, si supongo -** dijo saliendo junto a ella de mi celda y uniéndome a Quinn y a Britt que estaban esperándonos en la puerta, gracias a que Britt le obligo, que si no, me muero yo sola….

Llegamos a unas puertas movibles, ahora o nunca, entro y puedo ver como todo el comedor se queda en silencio y no sé si es por Quinn o por nosotras, pero no dejan de observarnos.

Cogemos la bandeja con la comida ya servida y seguimos a las dos rubias, para sentarnos con ellas, no deja de sorprenderme Quinn la habilidad que tiene a pesar de no ver.

Ya sentadas en una mesa al final del gran comedor, veo como un par de chicas se sientan a nuestro alrededor, genial seguro que es una banda… y yo que pensaba que podía sobrevivir a esto.

\- **Ellas son Kitty, Marley y Sugar –** me señala a cada una de las chicas, las dos castañas me saludan amablemente mientras que la rubia, se limita a mirarme de arriba abajo.

\- **¿Por qué estáis aquí?-** nos pregunta Kitty a Santana y a mí.

\- **Por matar a dos polis -** dice Santana sin levantar la vista de su plato.

\- **¿Las dos?-** dice incrédula mirándome a mí, pero que pasa aquí, porque nadie me ve capaz de matar a alguien.

\- **Si las dos algún problema -** dice Santana con su genio.

\- **Tranquila latina, solo preguntaba -** dice algo más calmada la rubia.

\- **¿Vosotras?-** me animo a preguntar sin mirar a la rubia.

\- **Soy una estafadora -** me dice orgullosa Sugar.

\- **Drogas –** me contesta Marley y señala a Kitty, al ver sus manos entrelazadas puedo ver que son pareja.

\- **¿Y tú Britt?-** le pregunto la verdad que tengo curiosidad, al igual que Quinn que lleva toda la comida en silencio. Veo la curiosidad de las otras, entendiendo que ellas tampoco lo saben.

\- **No quieras saberlo -** le corta Quinn de forma ruda, por lo que veo no le gusta mucho hablar de ello, aparece un incómodo silencio, que es interrumpido por Brittany que se encuentra sentada al lado de Santana.

\- **Mira Sanny prueba esta patas que están muy buenas y tú no te has cogido –** le dice la rubia llevándole el tenedor a la boca a mi amiga.

Me giro de forma brusca y trato de no reírme al ver a mi amiga sonrojada y con cara de tonta ante Brittany, eso nunca le había pasado.

\- **¿Sanny?-** le susurro haciendo fuerza para que no se me escape la carcajada.

\- **Vaya con la chica dura, se vuelve un gatito indefenso ante nuestra adorable Britt-** dice Kitty burlonamente, haciendo que todas riamos a carcajadas.

Mi amiga se encuentra con el ceño fruncido y sonrojada. Mientras se deja abrazar por Brittany.

\- **SI cuando le llaman la encantadora de bestias es por algo –** dice Sugar riendo señalando a Quinn y yo no evito mirarla curiosa sin dejar de reír. Todavía me quedaban muchas cosas por descubrir y la verdad que no veía el momento de saberlas todas. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían Brittany y Quinn? ¿Porque estaban en la cárcel? Y muchísimas preguntas más que espero ir encontrando una respuesta cuanto antes.

\- **Fabray estás muerta –** una mujer grito desde el fondo del comedor, haciendo que quedara en silencio de nuevo, al levantar la cabeza pude ver quien era, ella era el motivo por el que estábamos aquí, Santana y yo nos miramos entendiendo que era el momento de iniciar nuestra misión, la mujer más peligrosa de toda la prisión se acercaba a grandes velocidades hasta nuestra mesa, no nos dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando cogió a Quinn por la camiseta y la lanzo al otro lado del comedor.

\- **Quinn –** grite involuntariamente y vi cómo se giraba en busca de la persona que había gritado, oh mierdas estoy muerta… traté que no se notara mi pánico al ver que su mirada me había encontrado.


	4. 4

CUATRO

UNA RUBIA Y UNA MORENA

Observe que Quinn se movía y entendí que se estaba despertando, al ver que emitía un gemido me acerque hasta la cama en la que se encontraba tumbada - **¿Quinn? –** dije con algo de duda.

Pero nada obtuve silencio hasta que oí de nuevo como se quejaba llevándose las manos a la cabeza y con la voz algo ronca- **¿Dónde estamos? –** me pregunto

\- **Estamos en nuestra celda, llevas inconsciente casi cuatro horas -** le dije rápidamente acercándole un vaso de agua para que bebiera.

\- **Genial –** oí como se quejaba por lo bajo, pero no llevaba a entender que decía - **¿Y Brittany? –** me pregunto mientras se incorporaba.

En ese momento me miro y me quede sin palabras, sus ojos no llevaban la venda puesta, podía ver que sus ojos eran color avellana pero estaban tapados por una capa blanca que tapaba completamente su ojo - **Preciosos -** susurre sin darme cuenta.

Sentía que me miraba por primera vez desde que nos habíamos conocido y aquello me dejo sin palabras, en apenas unas horas esta mujer ya me había dejado muda, algo muy raro en mí.

\- **Coc..Con Santana, está bien tranquila -** dije tartamudeando con una sonrisa falsa, como si me fuese a ver, que estúpida…

Suspiro varias veces - **¿Quieres hablar de ello? -** dije con algo de duda.

\- **Créeme cuanto menos sepas de mis negocios con aquellas mujeres mejor –**

 **\- ¿Quién es?-** le pregunte haciéndome la tonta, necesitaba sacar más información de la que tenía de aquellas dos.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Brittany y Santana que se sentaron en mi cama, y Kitty y Marley las cuatro se acomodaron en mi cama, cuando Marley empezó hablar:

\- **Cassandra July es la rubia que ha lanzado por los aires a nuestra querida Quinn Fabray y os falta por conocer a Shelby Corcoran, cuanto más lejos estés cerca de ellas mejor, Cassandra dejando aparte sus "negocios prohibidos" era una importante actriz de Broadway, y os falta por conocer a Shelby Corcoran -** sentía que una halo de oscuridad nos rodeaba, junto que con el tono que las cuerdas vocales de Marley emitían, que involuntariamente le agarre la mano a Quinn y no fui consciente de ello hasta que ella me dio un apretón tranquilizándome

\- **La historia de ellas empieza cuando Shelby llega a Nueva York en busca de su sueño de triunfar en Broadway pero por falta de dinero no puede entrar en NYADA, la mejor escuela de artes de la ciudad, con un dinero extra que tenía guardado consigue una audición pero falla, sola y sin nada, decide volver con sus padres, pero Cassandra una niña rica, aunque era apenas una actriz secundaria en Broadway decide echarle, una mano, fue amor a primera vista, todo era perfecto hasta que conocieron a Sue Sylvester… -**

\- **Bueno ya está bien no me apetece oír de nuevo su historia que al parecer a ti te encanta -** oigo que se queja Quinn. Muero por saber toda la historia, ya que en ningún lado del informe nos la contaba.

\- ¿ **Quién era es Shelby Corcoran?–** oigo que pregunta Santana, al principio me sorprendo pero luego entiendo que quiere seguir sacando información de nuestra misión, nuestro objetivo es Sue Sylvester, en la cual el informe adjuntaba una foto, pero de sus dos manos derechas, Cassandra July y Shelby Corcoran apenas sabemos que son sus segundas, ni si quiera nos adjuntaban una foto. De hecho aún recuerdo como desde lo lejos le vi que nos daba una mirada fría, aunque rápidamente Cassandra lanzando a Quinn por los aires, fue mi primer plano.

En ese momento suena la campana o como lo quieras llamar de la cena, es hora de bajar oigo quejarse a Quinn, mientras yo le ayudo a ponerse la venda en los ojos, veo como Marley y Santana salen hablando al igual que Britt y Kitty, pero al ser consciente de la cercanía de Quinn, como el olor a vainilla se cuela de nuevo por mis fosas nasales, haciendo que trague saliva fuerte, más al ver como se moja los labios, siento como mi cuerpo tiembla ante la obligación de cerrar la pequeña distancia que nos separa.

\- **Ya está, lista –** digo separándome de nuevo y cogiendo aire.

\- **Gracias princesa –** me dice con una pequeña sonrisa haciéndome sonreír, como algo tan estúpido me puede cambiar el ánimo.

\- **Te importa darme la mano, me conozco esto pero necesito que alguien me ayude para no chocarme y eso, y Britt me ha abandonado –** me dice con un puchero divertido extendiendo su mano.

\- **Por supuesto -** le agarro la mano rápidamente. - **¿Por qué no usas un palo guía? –** le pregunto mientras le guío hasta el comedor.

 **\- No me gusta y es una forma de no acostumbrarme, por suerte ahí cura para mi ceguera, y antes de que preguntes, no es falta de dinero, es que el alcaide se niega a dejar operarme y créeme si te digo que le he ofrecido más del triple de lo que la operación vale, pero ni por esas -** oigo su frustración - **pero tranquila no por ello me van a quitar la sonrisa -** me dice sonriéndome haciéndome sonreír a mí.

En ese momento, Sue Sylvester se planta junto a un grupo de mujeres irrumpiendo nuestro paso, puedo ver como una mujer morena me mira con demasiada intensidad como si me conociera pero trato de no mostrar mi miedo, por eso me dedico a mirar al frente, ante la mirada furiosa de Sue.

\- **¿Se puede saber a dónde creéis que vais?-** oigo de nuevo la voz de Cassandra. No sé si contestar a no pero por suerte Quinn se me adelanta.

\- **Al comedor, te importa, o antes me quieres partir la cara de nuevo -** dice algo molesta y noto como me suelta de la mano y me pone detrás de ella.

Oigo la risa de la rubia – **Asique la novata ya es tu putita –**

 **\- No soy la putita de nadie -** digo molesta saliendo de la espalda de Quinn. A provecho esa distracción para evitar que peguen a Quinn de nuevo.

\- **Vaya, vaya pero si la nueva tiene agallas -** se me acerco Cassandra de manera intimidatoria, cuando vi como la morena que no me quitaba el ojo de encima le freno y entonces pude verla bien, no podía ser, yo a esa mujer la conocía, no sabía casi nada de ella, solo tenía una foto de cuando yo era apenas un bebé, ella era mi madre biológica….


	5. 5

CINCO

ESTO ES LA GUERRA

Había pasado una semana, desde que había entrado en ese horrible lugar, y las cosas no habían cambiado mucho salvo que yo había descubierto que tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con Quinn, sabía que era muy pronto pero tras ella, había tanto misterio y todo en ella me atraía, por lo que había tenido muchísima suerte, cuando el estar encerrada se volvía duro en aquel lugar, o los horribles, trabajos o cualquier cosa de aquel lugar, que me recordaba donde estaba, ella siempre aparecía para hacerme olvidar todo aquello.

\- **Rachel espera un momento -** hizo frenarme Shelby cuando salía del comedor tras desayunar aquel lunes.

\- **No te conozco ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?** **-** le dije de manera distante, el primer día, ella tras haber frenado a Cassandra pudimos entrar tranquilamente al comedor para cenar, Quinn me pregunto varias veces que había pasado pero no fui capaz de decirle mucho me encontraba aún en shock, maldita casualidad, tener que encontrarme con mi madre biológica aquí.

\- **Sabes perfectamente quien soy lo he visto en tus ojos, estoy segura que tus padres te hablaron de mí, te deje con unos buenos hombres, pero eso ahora no importa lo que me importa es ¿Qué haces aquí? Lo último que supe de ti es que entraste en la academia de policías, ¿cómo has acabado aquí? –** me dijo seria como si fuera mi madre y me estuviera regañando pero quien se creía ella, nunca había sabido nada de ella, de hecho hacía unos pocos años me enteré que de pequeña venía a jugar conmigo, pero debía ser demasiado pequeña porque no lo recuerdo.

\- **Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero si tanto quieres saber que hago aquí, maté a un policía -** dije de manera dura gritando.

\- **Eso es imposible, te conozco tu jamás dañarías una mosca -** me dijo alejándome del pasillo por donde pasaban varias presas - **Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso y menos gritando, si Sue se entera querrá que te unas a nosotras y entonces ya jamás podrás salir de aquí, tienes que portarte muy bien, y ser buena, saldrás pronto con buena conducta –** me dijo en voz bajita.

\- **No me conoces y no eres quien para darme consejos, que te importa si quiero o no unirme a Sue, lo que si os advierto que como no dejéis en paz a Quinn, os la veréis conmigo -** ya está harta del acoso que estaba recibiendo Quinn. En esta semana que llevaba podía haber observado lo mal que la trataban, lo que ocurrió el primer día no fue nada con el resto de los días, no solo le habían acosado físicamente, si no también psicológicamente y Quinn en ningún momento se había defendido.

\- **No entiendes nada cariño, si esto pasa con Quinn es porque, los Fabray han hecho muchísimo daño a mucha gente poderosa y ella ha sido la única que han podido coger en todos estos años, Sue llego a un acuerdo con el alcaide de esta prisión, para ser ella quien acosara a Quinn y no los policías, por eso recibe lo que recibe, y créeme que siempre será mejor de nuestra mano que de la de ellos –** tenía ganas de discutirle tantas cosas empezando por lo del apodo cariñoso que me había dicho…, pero no podía me había quedado sin palabras y odiaba eso, en esta prisión estaban pasando más cosas de las que yo no tenía conocimiento, pero no entendía porque Sue haría ese trato, y la mayor incógnita era Quinn, tenía que descubrir a Quinn, ella era mi X en toda esta enorme ecuación, cuando quise darme cuenta me encontraba enfrente de Santana y no de mi madre.

\- **Rachel esa no es…-** me dijo con duda y alarmada, yo me limité a asentir, dejándome guiar por ella, directa a mi celda, necesitaba algo de intimidad, para contarle todo. Ella era la única que sabía toda la verdad de mi vida, y ella había visto la foto que mis padres tenían en su casa, de mi madre y yo cuando era un bebe.

\- **Estoy de acuerdo contigo, con que hay algo que no nos están contando, pero no podemos alejarnos de ella, Rachel y si estamos al lado de Quinn, nos tendrá como enemigas y no como aliadas, y esa no es nuestra misión -** me susurraba Santana.

\- **No me pienso alejar de Quinn -** dije de manera automática con el ceño fruncido.

- **Ni yo de Britt, y ambas sabemos que esas dos rubias, van en un paquete junto -** le sonríe al ver su cara de tonta.

\- **¿Qué?-**

 **\- Te has pillado por esa rubia de ojos azules -** le dije bromeando.

\- **No te voy a negar que es atractiva -** dijo algo pensativa – **muy atractiva, pero… está bien me atrae, bastante y me produce mucha curiosidad, tanto misterio a su alrededor, pero no eres la más indicada para hablar, solo hay que mirarte a ti con tu rubia -** se defendía Santana, ambas estallamos en risas.

\- **Estamos fatal -** dije abrazándola.

\- **Suerte con tu rubia–** me susurro en el abrazo, viendo como entraba Quinn a la celda con el cabello húmedo.

\- **Lo mismo digo -** me separé del brazo y observe como tras decirle adiós se metía en su celda donde ya se encontraba Britt.

- **¿Estás bien? -** me levante preocupada al ver como se tumbaba tocándose las costillas.

\- **Tranquila no es nada -** me dijo tumbándose por completo.

- **¿Cómo que no es nada, llevas varios días quejándote ahí, porque no vas a la enfermería? -** le dije asustada.

\- **Tranquila, no es nada, me habré hecho daño en el gimnasio esta mañana -** trato de tranquilizarme restándole importancia pero creo que nunca había tratado con una persona tan intensa como yo, por lo que sin esperar a que me diera permiso le levante la camiseta y pude ver un enorme hematoma.

– **Dios mío Quinn, como que no es nada, puedes tener una costilla fracturada -** le dije alarmada y le toque con cuidado –

\- **Aahh, no toques que duele, y no es nada en serio, solo necesito tumbarme un rato -** me decía bajándose la camiseta.

\- **Quinn esta mañana no tenías eso… -** le dije al recordar cuando se cambió la camiseta esta mañana temprano cuando salió al gimnasio, ella creía que yo dormía pero de echo estuve admirando su precioso cuerpo, pude ver que tenía músculos, pero no estaban muy marcados, haciéndole una figura muy femenina y preciosa, me quede aquella mañana sin palabras al ver su blanca espalda brillando con la escasa luz del amanecer, que entraba por la ventana.

Al ver que no decía nada simplemente movió la cabeza de lado, me entró una enorme furia - **muy bien si tu no haces nada, lo haré yo, se va a enterar al estúpida de la Cassandra esa -** dije furiosa saliendo de la celda ignorando como Quinn con dificultad me perseguía diciéndome que ella no había hecho nada, al igual que Santana y Brittany que habían oído los gritos de Quinn, no sabía de donde había sacado esa valentía pero en ese momento solo tenía un objetivo devolver a Cassandra todo lo que estaba haciéndole a Quinn.

Cuando llegué estaba con mi madre, bastante acarameladas, por lo que traté de ignorar esa imagen en mi cabeza, a pesar de que acaba de confirmar todos esos rumores que había de que eran algo más que amigas, y agarre a Cassandra de la espalda y la lancé contra la cama, le solté una bofetada pero para mi sorpresa ella solo miro a mi madre, luego a mí y no me tocó, mientras yo le pegaba ella se limitaba a defenderse, cuando los brazos de Santana me agarraron separándome de ella.

\- **Ni se te ocurra volver a tocar a Quinn, me oyes -** le grite furiosa, mientras mi madre le limpia el labio que lo tenía ensangrentado y yo era sujetada por Santana, que me calmaba junto a Brittany que acaba de llegar con Quinn.

\- **Que está pasando aquí -** grito Sue entrando en la celda, en ese momento todas las presas que había, desaparecieron de allí, todas sabían quién era la jefa del lugar y ninguna quería problemas con ella, quedando solo, mi madre, Cassandra, Britt, Quinn, Santana, Sue y yo.

\- **Ninguna va a hablar -** dijo mirándonos, yo solo me limite a agachar la cabeza, entonces vi cómo se acercaba a Cassandra pero se negaba hablar por lo que acabo contándoselo mi madre. Pude entender que Cassandra sabía quién era yo. Por lo que debía querer mucho a mi madre, como para dejarse pegar por mí, tampoco es que yo tuviera mucha fuerza pero aun así.

\- **Te mereces más de la que has recibido, lástima que no tenga tanta fuerza -** dije de manera amenazante cuando vi como Sue revisaba los hematomas que tenía Cassandra.

\- **Rachel cállate -** me dijo Quinn antes de que ninguna contestara.

\- **No me pienso callar Quinn, puede que te hallan roto alguna costilla -** le dije bastante furiosa.

\- **Pero de que hablas si yo hoy no le he tocado –** grito ya molesta Cassandra. - **Ni si quiera he salido todavía de la celda -** dijo mirándome furiosa y luego Quinn - **A sí que no me acuses frente a tu novia Fabray -** le dijo furiosa.

\- **Yo no he acusado a nadie y no he dicho que tú me hayas hecho nada –** dijo molesta Quinn.

\- **Haber que está pasando que me estoy perdiendo–** dijo Sue, tratando de organizar todo.

\- **Cassandra o alguna de tus matonas esta mañana le han debido pegar una paliza a Quinn porque tiene un enorme hematoma en las costillas que no puede moverse sin que le duela –**

 **\- Rachel que te calles -** me dijo furiosa Quinn, pero yo entendí que tenía miedo de Sue y de ellas, por lo que quise ignorarla.

\- **No Quinn, ya estoy harta, llevo una semana y no han parado de hacerte daño –**

 **\- Sue te juro que yo no le he tocada, además sabes que las costillas no son mi estilo –** dijo Cassandra abrazada a mi madre, al ver la mirada dura de Sue.

\- **Levántate la camiseta Fabray -** Quinn algo dudosa lo hizo y pude ver como todas lo veían por primera vez junto a su mirada alarmada, ellas no habían sido… me había equivocado.

\- **Que está pasando aquí -** en ese momento apareció el agente Evans, pude ver como miraba el hematoma de Quinn y se le escapaba una sonrisa y le apretaba haciendo que Quinn se quejará – **Me temo que eso te va doler, Fabray, debes tener más cuidado la próxima vez en la ducha -** dijo riéndose - **Señoritas, saben que como máximo dos en una celda, si quieren hacer fiesta de pijamas, se hace en las salas comunes, asique ya saben –**

 **\- Ha sido él verdad –** dijo Sue de manera dura, mirando a Quinn pero creo que esta no se dio cuenta que se lo decía a ella, ya que por culpa de su ceguera no podía verla.

\- **Sylvester, tú la primera fuera –** dijo de manera dura Sam. Está paso mirándole de manera amenazante quedándose muy cerca de su cara - **Habéis roto el trato –** le dijo furiosa, viendo como delante de ella y él salíamos Santana, Brittany, Quinn y yo.

\- **Fabray, espera un momento, tú tienes que venirte conmigo, tienes visita-**

 **\- Pero si hoy no es día de visitas -** dijo Brittany algo confusa.

\- **Está es una visita especial, verdad -** dijo con una sonrisa arrastrando a una cabizbaja Quinn.

Apreté el puño y me abracé a Santana por la impotencia.

\- **Sue… -** dijo Cassandra algo dudosa.

\- **Chicas sabéis lo importante que para mí es Quinn -** dijo algo derrotada Sue - **Si no llega a ser por Rachel no nos habríamos dado cuenta de lo que está pasando, ni de cuánto tiempo llevan rompiendo el trato -** dijo algo molesta Sue.

\- **Como puede ser importante para ti y ser quien te encargabas de ella -** le dije furiosa tratando de no ponerme a llorar por la impotencia.

\- **Yo he sido quien ha criado a Quinn cuando era una niña pequeña, ella es una hija para mí, y por eso el día que la vi que estaba aquí dentro, decidí hacer ese trato, Cassandra, no le ha daño nada, comparado con lo que ellos son capaces de hacer, has visto, como le han dejado las costillas y de lo que le harán ahora, pero entiendo que me acuses, yo hace mucho que no me perdono muchas cosas, pero Quinn está aquí por una injustica de su padre, ella es una niña buena que no merece estar aquí -** dijo de manera dura - **No sé si es o no tu novia, como dice Cassandra, pero puedo ver que le importas a Quinn por sus gestos y puedo ver en tu mirada que te importa, por eso os pido que me ayudéis, a vengarnos de esos hijos de puta -** mire a Santana y luego a Britt y las tres asentimos a la vez.

\- **Muy bien en una hora en el patio reuniré a todas –** dijo Sue saliendo de allí.

 **\- Yo voy a ducharme, os veo en el patio -** dije mirando a Santana y a Britt, que estás se marchaban para su celda – **Yo lo siento -** dije antes de marcharme a por mis cosas, mirando a Cassandra y a mi madre, ambas asintieron con la cabeza y mi madre me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

No paraba de pensar en Quinn, pero el agua que caía por mi cabeza me calmaba bastante, tras acabar de ducharme me cubrí con la toalla, al darme cuenta que había tardado más del tiempo establecido, ya había pasado la hora, al ver el reloj de la pared.

\- **Mierda -** susurre al ver que estaba el agente Weston mirándome con una sonrisa, mientras me aferre a la toalla.

\- **Tienes muy buen cuerpo Berry –** dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a mí. Esto no me gustaba nada por lo que trate de irme de allí, pero me sujeto del brazo.

\- **Tengo entendido que Sue se ha enterado que hemos roto el trato por tu culpa –**

 **\- No sé de lo que estás hablando si te importa tengo prisa –**

 **\- Y no te vas a vestir -** me dijo con una sonrisa que no me gustaba para nada mientras me cogía de la toalla.

\- **Por favor -** susurre en un sollozo al ver que me trataba de quitar la toalla, trate de defenderme como me habían enseñado pero él tenía más fuerza que yo y consiguió tirarme al suelo.

\- **Al igual que educamos a Fabray, te vamos a educar a ti, prometo que no te dolerá y te gustará, pero tienes que saber quién manda aquí -** me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras notaba como se ponía sobre mí….

\- **Rachel -** Oí la voz de mi madre, cuando noté como corría hasta mí, estaba en una esquina de la ducha toda dolorida, y con una llanto imparable - **Cariño que te ha pasado –**

 **-Mami, el agente Brody, me ha… -** no pude acabar la frase cuando note como me abrazaba, sintiéndome protegida por primera vez en ese día.

\- **Tranquila cariño, ya estoy aquí -** decía meciéndome mientras me aferraba con fuerza a ella.

- **Rachel -** grito Santana uniéndose al abrazo de mi madre, haciéndome que llorara con más fuerza.

Ante la mirada triste de Britt, no me di cuenta en ese momento, pero luego Santana me contó que Britt, ya había vivido una situación parecida con Quinn, por eso note como ella también me abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba conmigo.

Más tarde Sue pregunto- **¿Qué ha pasado? -** cuando entraba con Cassandra, mirándonos alarmadas a todas.

\- **Esto es la guerra, nadie se mete con mi hija y sale vivo -** dijo mi madre con una voz tan dura con los ojos vidriosos, que hizo que me aferrara más a ella. Sorprendiendo a Britt y a Sue, que ninguna sabía que éramos madre e hija, a ciencia cierta porque el parecido hablaba por sí solo.


	6. 6

SEIS

TU ME IMPORTAS

Me había pasado el resto de la mañana abrazada a mi madre en su celda, agradecía que no me hubiesen estado preguntando cada dos por tres si estaba bien, solo necesitaba sentir cariño y no pensar en nada, pero mi mente no era capaz de frenar. Muchísimos pensamientos se me agolpaban en la cabeza, y a cual peor, cuando mi madre comenzó a susurrarme una canción, no pude evitar apretarme más a su abrazo y dejarme caer en los brazos de Morfeo, el cansancio de mi cuerpo acabo cediendo.

\- **Cariño -** noté que me mecían y poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, pude ver que el sol ya estaba en lo alto gracias a la ventanita de la celda, entendí que estábamos cerca del mediodía - **¿Es hora de bajar a comer?-** me dijo en un susurro mi madre, mientras veía como Cassandra entraba por la puerta de su celda.

\- **No tengo hambre, me quiero quedar aquí –** dije con la voz entrecortada no quería ponerme a llorar de nuevo, por lo que hice fuerza, lo menos que necesitaba era ver a Brody en el comedor.

 **\- Está bien, tranquila –** dijo aferrándose a mi cuerpo - **Esperaremos a que venga Sue de comer y bajamos nosotras dos, de acuerdo –** yo me limité a asentir, mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

Cassandra se acercó a mí y vi como con una mano entrelazaba los dedos con mi madre y le daba un leve apretón, esa mañana antes de dormirme había observado su interacción y la verdad es que se querían bastante, si soy honesta me dio cierta de envidia, sana por supuesto ya que yo esperaba tener lo mismo que tenían ellas algún día.

\- **¿Sabéis algo de Quinn?-** dije en un pequeño susurro mirando a Cassandra, ya que ella había ido con Sue en su búsqueda.

\- **Ya está en vuestra celda, tranquila -** no te como me daba una sonrisa falsa y miraba a mi madre con una mueca, que me estaban ocultando, iba a preguntarle, cuando llego Sue.

\- **Deberíais bajaros ya, sabéis que como acabe la hora de comidas, cierran el comedor y no podréis comer nada -** ambas asintieron y vi como mi madre dudaba.

\- **Estoy bien mamá, ves a comer -** vi cómo me sonreía emocionada, asintiendo con la cabeza, ante la pequeña sonrisa de Sue y Cassandra.

\- **Todavía no me acostumbra a que me diga mamá -** Oí como le contaba emocionada a Cassandra.

\- **¿Cómo estás? -** me pregunto Sue. Yo me limité a encogerme de brazos, mientras le dejaba sitió en la cama de mi madre, y yo me incorporaba apoyando la espada en la cabeza.

\- **Quinn quería venir a verte pero no se lo he permitido le he obligado a bajar a comer-**

 **\- Mejor no quiero…-** dije en un susurro audible, pero me corto antes de que acabara la frase.

\- **Rachel puedo entender que culpes a Quinn de lo que te ha pasado pero ella no…-** me alarme rápidamente al oír sus palabras y quise cortarla, jamás podía culpar a Quinn, por algo que no había tenido la culpa. Al contrario, lo volvería hacer, no iba a permitir que la siguieran acosando.

 **\- ¿Qué? No, no jamás podría culparla, es solo que no quiero que me vea así… -** dije en un susurro. Vi cómo me sonreía con ternura.

\- **No creo que te vaya a ver mucho -** me dijo con algo de tristeza - **Rachel, Quinn es una chica buena, ella no merece estar aquí -** dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. - **Sabes de la familia que viene Quinn ¿verdad? -** yo me limité a asentir atenta a lo que estaba por contarme.

– **Frannie la hermana mayor de Quinn, se enamoró del hijo de los Costello, eternos enemigos de lo Fabray, en un principio todos decidieron dejar la guerra a un lado, ya que ambos se juraron amor eterno y dijeron a sus familias que si ellos no lo aceptaban se casarían a escondidas, para ambas familias, el matrimonio ante dios era muy importante, ya que ante todo ambas familias son cristianas. Decidieron firmar un tratado poniendo fin a sus guerras, ambas familias se unieron y fue cuando se inició la guerra entre los policías, ya que los policías tenían una orden extrema, no dejar a ningún mafioso de esas familias con vida –** observe como suspiraba y volvía a coger aire entendiendo que iba la parte mala de la historia

 **-Todo iba perfecto ambas familias se encontraban en la graduación de Quinn, la cual se matriculo con honores en Yale, todos estaban en la celebración excepto su hermana mayor y su marido. Russel Fabray, el padre de Quinn, recibió una llamada del capitán de la policía, Ricky Jr. Costello, el marido de Frannie había sido asesinado de la peor forma y tenían a Frannie, le llamo para hacer un trato.**

 **Todos fueron en busca de Frannie, para poder negociar, el acuerdo era que ambos jefes de la mafia debían entregarse para salvar la vida de Frannie y su nieto ya que esta se encontraba embarazada.**

 **Todos sabían que Ricky Costello acabaría cediendo ya que su nieto era lo único que le quedaba de su hijo, al igual que Russel ya que era su hija y nieto, pero para sorpresa de todos, antes de que cerraran el trato, Quinn dijo que ella ocuparía el lugar de su hermana o de ambos hombres.**

 **El policía se rio de ella, ya que ella no era nadie que le pudiera interesar, todos sabían que era la única de las familias que había tratado de alejarse de todo ese mundo, de echo lo había conseguido, pero al ver la oposición de ambos hombres, el jefe de policía vio una debilidad en ellos, entonces hizo un trato, Quinn entraría en prisión de por vida, y ellos acabarían la guerra con los policías, a cambio de la vida de Frannie y su hijo, aceptaron el trato no muy seguros, asegurando que Quinn permaneciera con vida –**

 **\- Pero eso no es justo… -** dijo algo molesta con todos, Quinn se había dedicado a salvar a su familia y nadie hizo nada por ella - **Entonces su familia no le quemo los ojos… -** dijo algo dudosa, creí que había sido su familia…

\- **Esta vida está llena de injusticias y siempre caen en las buenas personas-** dijo algo melancólica - **¿Qué no…? No sé quién le quemó los ojos, cuando ella fue trasladada a esta prisión yo ya estaba dentro y ella ya estaba con los ojos vendados –**

 **\- ¿Y Brittany? -** dijo algo dudosa, donde entraba ella en todo esta historia.

\- **A ella apenas la conozco, solo sé que es una buena chica, al igual que Quinn, y que fueron trasladadas a esta prisión juntas-** yo asentí algo pensativa.

\- **Rachel yo he visto como la vida de Quinn ha sido destrozada por culpa de estos cabrones que dicen ser los buenos -** pude entender que hablaba de los policías con bastante odio, genial como algún día me descubran esto muerta, aunque es cierto que yo empezaba a odiarles.

\- **Entiendo que haya que castigar a criminales, y aunque yo soy una de los malos, supe desde el principio que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y algún día podía ser atrapada, pero no es justo que ellos hagan las cosas mal y tengan la cara de decir que es por el bien de todos -** hablaba con rabia e indignada. Tenía la misma cara de Cassandra. ¿Qué me ocultaban todas?

Iba a preguntarle cuando mi madre y Cassandra aparecieron con Santana.

\- **Te hemos traído algo de pan y una fruta, es lo máximo que he podido sacar -** me dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa Santana.

\- **Gracias de verdad, pero no tengo hambre enserio -** me deje abrazar por Santana.

\- **Esta tarde van a poner una película, ¿quieres ir a verla? -** me pregunto Santana algo preocupada.

\- **No la verdad que será mejor que vaya a mi celda para que podías descansar todas -** dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- **Por eso no te preocupes, sabes que no es problema que te quedes aquí -** dijo mi madre rápidamente.

En ese momento llego Britt - **Hola Rachie ¿Cómo estás? –** dijo lanzándose sobre mí y abrazándome, esta chica sí que era cariñosa.

\- **Mejor Britt, gracias –**

 **\- Q ha preguntado por ti, pero como Sue no le ha dejado venir, está en vuestra celda esperándote –**

 **\- ¿Está bien?-** dije algo preocupada.

\- **Si tranquila, le he convencido para que se tumbara, ya que le dolían las costillas estando de pie –** asentí, me sentía mal por no haber ido a verla, pero seguía dándome vergüenza que ella me viera ahora, después de… Suspire.

\- **Creo que será mejor que vaya a verla -** dije con algo de duda.

\- **Ya le acompañamos nosotras -** dijo Santana, podía ver en su cara, que ella se convertiría en mi nuevo guardaespaldas, apenas había hablado desde el "incidente" con ella lo único que me había dicho es que quería llamar a Will para que me sacaran de aquí, pero conseguí convencerla para que no lo hiciera, aunque sabía que se sentía culpable, ella siempre era demasiado protectora conmigo.

Cuando nos estábamos acercándonos a mi celda, vi que Quinn estaba con el agente Evans…

\- **Vaya Fabray, es divertido ver cómo te vuelves tan valiente para defender a tu noviecita –** decía el chico divertido.

 **\- Quiero que dejéis en paz a Rachel, dile a Weston que se aleje de ella -** decía furiosa Quinn.

Vi como el agente Evans nos miraba ya que nos encontrábamos en la puerta, Santana estaba dispuesta a saltar, mientras con un brazo me ocultaba tras su espalda y con el otro a Britt que estaba abrazada a ambas.

\- **Di que eres mía, y me encargo de Brody-** vi cómo me miraba con una sonrisa burlona, mientras tenía agarrada de la cintura a Quinn, quise decirle que no dijera nada pero no me salía la voz.

\- **No te oigo Fabray -** dijo el chico apretándole en las costillas haciendo que Quinn se quejara.

\- **Soy tuya -** dijo bajito, pude ver como el chico sonreía y dejaba de mirarlos para mirar a Quinn.

\- **Bésame para sellar el trato –** vi cómo le besaba y sentí que mi mundo se hundía con mayor fuerza.

\- **Ojo con las lesbianas, como sabéis lo que hacéis -** dijo divertido Sam lanzándola al suelo.

Mientras pasaba por nuestro lado, sujete con fuerza a Santana, para que no le pegara, lo último que necesitaba es que a ella también le dieran una paliza.

Se acercó y me olfateo divertido – **Lo que yo me temía apestas Brody Weston, tranquila preciosa te divertirás con tu cazador muchas veces, pero no se lo digas a mi presa -** dijo guiñándome el ojo y señalando con la cabeza a Quinn.

Aferre la sujeción que tenía con Santana. Mientras Britt se apresuraba en ayudar a Quinn que no se había enterado de que no estaba sola.

\- **Estarás bien –** me dijo en un susurro Santana, mientras observaba a Britt y a Quinn, asentí, dejándome abrazar de nuevo, y agradeciendo el beso que me había dado en la cabeza, ya que me dio algo de fuerza

Cuando nos quedamos a solas ella y yo, ya que Britt y Santana se fueron a su celda, no me salían las palabras y ella no decía nada por lo que me tumbe en la cama y me abracé a mí misma, la fuerza que había estado mostrando se me fue por completo, en ese pequeño momento de soledad, ya que el llanto que tanto había estado aguantando desde que salí de ese baño, explotó sin ningún control.

Me alarme cuando unas manos pasaban por la cintura y un pecho se pegaba a mi espalda pero el calor y la tranquilidad llego a mi cuerpo cuando aquel olor a vainilla el cual ya empezaba a añorar inundaba mi olfato.

No me dijo nada solo me abrazó por la espalda, cuando conseguí calmar mi llanto me di la vuelta despacito para quedar frente a ella, encontrándome de frente esa odiosa venda, recordándome que no podía verme, ni mirarme.

Subió la mano y con cuidado fue tentándome hasta que pudo limpiarme las lágrimas.

\- **No quiero que esos preciosos ojos se llenen de lágrimas -** me dijo algo triste.

\- **¿Cómo sabes que son preciosos?-**

 **\- Por qué lo sé, además Britt te ha descrito al detalle y puedo imaginarme esos grandes ojos color chocolate –** me hizo sonreír y le abracé con cuidado de no hacerle daño en las costillas para pegarla más a mí.

No dije nada me limité a observarla durante unos segundos - **Lo siento mucho Rachel –** dijo rompiendo el silencio – **Jamás me perdonaré que por mi culpa te hayan… -**

 **-** **No** \- dije rápidamente cortándola no quería que dijera esa maldita palabra – **Ni se te ocurra culparte por algo que no tienes la culpa -** le dije rápidamente. Y ella se limitó a asentir.

\- **Rachel tienes que salir de aquí -** me dijo alarmándome - **Sue me ha obligado a confesarle todo… y están dispuestas a iniciar una guerra contra los guardias, la última vez que hubo en motín en la prisión que estaba, encerraron a todas las presas y prendieron la prisión con ellas dentro, no puede pasarte nada me entiendes, yo… tú me importas –** me dijo en un suspiro, tenía muchas dudas como siempre que había algo relacionado con ella pero me acaba de decir que le importaba y ahora me daba igual todo lo demás.

\- **Tú a mí también me importas -** le dije en un susurro mientras elevaba mi mano para acariciarle la cara. No te que trato de acercase para besarme pero dudo y se fue hacia atrás, yo lo agradecía, no me encontraba para muchas muestras de cariño físicas en ese momento, pero como no quería que interpretara mal la situación, me acerque a dejar un casto beso en sus labios y me deje abrazar por ella, escondiendo me cabeza en su pecho.

\- **No permitiré que nadie te haga nada malo nunca más–** dijo pegándome más a su cuerpo y provocándome una tranquilidad y un calor, necesario para ese momento. Me sentía como en casa en sus brazos, protegida sin nada, ni nadie que me hiciese daño.


	7. 7

SIETE

VENGANZA DULCE VENGANZA.

Me desperté sobresaltada al sentir como Brody volvía a tumbarse sobre mí.

\- **Mierda solo ha sido un sueño -** dije en apenas un susurro al ver que me encontraba en mi celda y todo estaba a oscuras, ya había llegado la noche, Quinn y yo nos habíamos quedado dormidas abrazadas, hasta que Santana y Britt, vinieron a despertamos para bajar a cenar, yo aún no me sentía con fuerzas para afrentar a Brody, por lo que decidí no bajar a cenar, Quinn se quedó conmigo, hasta que Santana y Britt vinieron a relevarle.

Cuando volvió de la cena no te que algo le había tenido que pasar ya que casi no me dijo nada, simplemente se hecho a dormir, mientras yo seguía hablando con las chicas.

Las tres nos quedamos sin palabras, Britt trato de hablar con ella pero dijo que estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir.

Oí unos quejidos de parte de Quinn y me levante para acercarme hasta su cama, al parecer estaba soñando, al ver que su cuerpo empezaba hacer movimientos bruscos, tuve que despertarla no quería que se hiciera más daño en las costillas.

\- **Quinn -** dije en apenas un susurro, hice un leve movimiento, cuando que note como su cuerpo temblaba durante unos segundos, hasta que pude entender que había reconocido mi tacto.

\- **Rachel, ¿Qué ocurre estás bien? –** me dijo con la voz dormida, pero a la vez preocupada, no pude evitar sonreír.

\- **Si tranquila, es solo que estabas… -** me callé no sabía si quería hablar de todo lo que le había pasado, solo sabía la mitad de lo que había tenido que sufrir - **Solo tuve una pesadilla -** dije cambiando de tema.

No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando note como con algo de molestia cambiaba de lado para quedar frente a mí, esperándome con los brazos abiertos.

No lo pensé dos veces y me abracé con ella, volviendo a absorber ese adorable olor a vainilla.

Ambas estábamos en silencio, me sentía tan protegida, en sus brazos, era una sensación tan cálida, la cual me provocaba muchas emociones.

Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y notaba como su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, tanto como el mío lo hacía al estar en tus brazos.

Me dedique a observar su cara con los ojos cerrados, podía verla sin la maldita venda que llevaba durante el día. Y con mucho cuidado me eleve para besarle cada uno de sus párpados.

\- **Eres preciosa -** le dije en un susurro, pero supe que me había oído al notar su risa.

Nos quedamos en silenció y nos acomodamos de tal forma que yo quede con mi cabeza tumbada sobre su pecho mirando al techo, mientras estábamos abrazabas, ella me acariciaba el brazo mientras yo le acariciaba en su estómago, si soy honesta no fui consciente de lo que hacía hasta que me habló de nuevo sacando de mis pensamientos.

\- **Tengo miedo -** me dijo en un susurro, y yo ya de vuelta a la tierra, le abracé con fuerza para darle ánimos.

\- **Tengo miedo de lo que produces en mí, llevamos apenas una semana juntas y ya estoy segura que si no te tengo a mi lado un solo día me muero –** no supe que decir yo sentía lo mismo pero no quería ir muy deprisa, yo era de enamoramiento rápido y luego salía dañada, aunque todos mis alarmas me gritaban que no desconfiara de ella, aunque había un miedo superior a todo, el día que descubriera que yo era policía.

\- **Te quiero Rachel, sé que te quiero, y no quiero que sientas el compromiso de decirme lo mismo, solo quiero que sepas, que jamás permitiré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño –** me dijo muy segura y yo me abracé a ella más, sin darnos cuentas ambas empezamos a juguetear con nuestras manos.

\- **Yo no soy buena expresando mis sentimientos, siempre me han acusado de ser muy fría, pero siempre tuve miedo de que me dañaran, nunca he sufrido un desamor, pero he visto gente que si lo ha hecho y eso me dio mucho miedo… Puede que suene estúpido, incluso algo cobarde, pero esa es una de mis realidades, siempre he sido algo solitaria en ese sentido, al ver que mis relaciones se profundizaban lo suficiente, yo me volvía fría y distante... -** podía oír la voz rota de Quinn, causándome una mayor ternura hacia ella.

\- **Me da pánico pensar que mi vida dependa de una persona, pero… supongo que ese pánico fue porque nunca me había enamorado… Sé que son palabras mayores para hablar de amor, en este escaso tiempo, pero… no sé… ahora lo único que estoy segura es que mi vida no tiene sentido sin tenerte a mi lado… que si tu sufres yo sufro… si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz, que si tú … -** No, no llego acabar ese precioso discurso que jamás me habían dado en mi vida y no era una niña que solo había tenido una pareja imaginaria, o de esas en las que le das la mano y sientes como si estuvieras decepcionando a tus padres por ser tan promiscua.

Por supuesto que había tenido parejas, algunas duraron días, semanas, incluso meses, pero nadie jamás había sido tan sincera y romántica a la vez, sé que todo es muy cursi pero me va el cursi y no me avergüenzo de ello, al contrario, aún me emociono y sueño por vivir un amor como el de romeo y Julieta, en el cual eres capaz de ceder tu vida sabiendo que no serás capaz de vivir sin ella.

Y cada día estoy segura de poder conseguir ese sueño, desde que conozco a Quinn, si sé que vamos muy rápida pero en tiempos de guerra, el tiempo es oro.

Y todos sabemos que cuando del corazón se trata, jamás hay límites.

Precioso discurso que os he dado en el cual me he ido por completo de la historia tranquilas volveré a ella…, por donde iba… así, por ese discurso que jamás le deje a acabar, no porque no me gustase si no porque mis labios no pudieron dejar terminar a los suyos.

\- **Te quiero y no puedo esperar a que el tiempo pase para descubrirte por completo-** le dije segura de mis sentimientos, acallando todas mis inseguridades y dudas.

Ambas nos encontrábamos con una pequeña sonrisa, yo me limitaba a observa cada milímetro de las facciones de su cara, mientras ella me acariciaba, cuando oímos un pequeño gemido acompañado de una risita de la celda de al lado.

- **Creo que hay otras que también se están enamorando –** me dijo Quinn haciendo me reír, quien nos iba a decir a Santana y a mí, que ibas a llegar a una presión a encontrar el amor.

\- **¿Cómo te encuentras? –** me preguntó algo seria.

\- **Bien aunque me duele un poco –** decidí ser honesta con ella, Brody fue lo suficiente rudo para hacerme daño, cada vez que andaba me dolía, incluso tumbada, tenía un leve malestar.

\- **Lo siento -** me dijo de nuevo, dejándome un beso en los labios.

\- **Por favor, ya lo hemos hablado no te disculpes-** ella se limitó a asentir, sabía que no estaba de acuerdo pero en verdad no era su culpa, estaba segura que era una estúpida escusa, que si no hubiese ido por eso habría sido cualquier otra cosa.

\- **¿Y tú?-** le pregunte preocupada, en la noche había notado que respiraba con dificultad, temía que tuviese una costilla rota y estuviese dañando su pulmón.

\- **Nada que un mimo tuyo no me pueda curar -** me dijo con una voz de niña pequeña, adorable.

\- **Entonces creo que tendré que darte unos cuantos para que se cure rápido -** le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver como ella asentía tal cual niña le ofrecen un helado de su gusto favorito.

A la mañana siguiente el agente Evans, nos despertó antes que sonaran las alarmas para el desayuno y se llevó a Quinn diciendo que tenía una "visita especial", con el pasar de los días, las cosas seguían igual todas las mañanas, el agente Evans se llevaba a Quinn para una "visita especial" Quinn no me quería contar lo que sucedía durante esa hora que desaparecía, pero me temía lo peor, durante la primera semana el agente Weston me estuvo hostigando pero para mi suerte Quinn no se separaba ni un minuto de mí, al igual que las demás chicas, entre ellas mi madre, Cassandra y Sue con sus chicas.

Cuando quisimos darnos cuentas ya habían pasado dos meses desde que entrabamos en prisión, yo llevaba unos días con una malestar en el cuerpo, aquella mañana cuando Evans se llevó a Quinn, me vi obligada a ir hasta los baños, ya que mi malestar era cada vez mayor, por suerte pude llegar a tiempo hasta el wc antes de vomitarme encima, me limpie la cara, y me enjuague la boca.

Conforme salía, Brody me freno, me obligue a mí misma a no temblar pero fue inevitable a sentirme de nuevo acorralada.

\- **Vaya, vaya por fin te veo sin tu chucho guardián, ojo con tu noviecita, al parecer la rubia hoy te ha abandonado, pero entiendo que prefiera estar follándose a Sam, que tener que aguantarte a ti -** cerré los ojos borrando de mi mente esa odiosa imagen de mi cara, si era cierto que Quinn y yo nos habíamos convertido en una pareja, pero estaba segura que Quinn no quería hacer lo que hacía, sabía que era el acuerdo que había hecho con Sam para que a mí no me tocarán, el cual de momento lo habían cumplido, pero al parecer sus tratos valían nada.

\- **Pobre morenita que perdió a su rubita –** dijo acercándose a mí, acorralándome contra la pared.

 **\- Tranquilo que esa morenita tiene suficientes rubias en su vida para defenderla -** oí la voz de Sue a nuestras espaldas, con Cassandra y Brittany, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se llenaba de alivio.

\- **Pero no te olvides de lo importantes que son las morenas -** dijo mi madre, con Santana, cerrando el pequeño círculo para cerrar a Brody.

El chico las miró de manera amenazante aunque sus pequeños movimientos nerviosos le delataban, cuando…

\- **Sabes lo único positivo que hay de ser un chucho guardián a parte por supuesto de dar la vida por mi ama, es que con mi olfato encuentro cosas -** apareció Quinn detrás de todas las mujeres, bueno no, de todas las mujeres de mi vida, por eso era en lo que se habían convertido cada una de ellas en estos dos meses, en los que habían provocado que mi mundo diera un giro inesperado en él ya no estaba segura de quienes eran los buenos y quienes los malos, se fue acercando a Brody jugando con una navaja.

\- **Preciosa verdad -** dijo Quinn, enseñándole las iniciales que ponía S.E., se ponía preciosa y sexy de esa forma, tan protectora. – **Como quieres que te cortemos las pelotas cachito a cachito o de una tajada rápida –**

\- **Yo creo que poquito a poquito que sufra -** oí como Cassandra decía con una sonrisa malévola.

\- **No estoy muy segura de que cuando vayamos a bajarle los pantalones, encontremos algo hay abajo -** dijo Santana divertida haciéndonos reír a todas, al ver como el chico estaba totalmente cagado.

\- **Chicas sacarlas de aquí -** dijo Sue, mi madre corrió a sacarme de aquí con Santana mientras Britt cogía de la mano a Quinn, no sabía a donde nos guiaban pero yo solo corría agarrada a la mano de mi madre, siguiendo a Santana y a mis dos rubias.

\- **¿A dónde vamos que ocurre? -** dijo alarmada Quinn entendí que ella se encontraba igual de desorientada que yo. - **Rachel ¿Dónde está Rachel? -** estiré mi mano para entrelazarla con la suya para tratar de calmarla.

\- **Estoy aquí cariño -** le dije tranquilizándola, ambas nos dimos un leve apretón.

Con forme corríamos un grupo de presas corrían en la dirección contraria un montón de ruidos se agolpaban a nuestras espaldas, gritos, entonces entendía que el día de la venganza había llegado. Un motín se producía a nuestras espaldas.

\- **Esperad, no puedo correr más, necesito un minuto de descanso -** dijo Quinn obligándonos a pararnos, vimos que estaba muy fatigada y que por su boca, salía sangre.

Yo también me encontraba cansada en el pequeño trayecto que habíamos corrido, era vergonzosa sabiendo mi condición física pero supongo que dos meses sin hacer mucho deporte pasa factura - **Quinn –** dije asustada,una costilla había perforado su pulmón, llevaba varios días sospechándolo, a pesar que el hematoma había desaparecido, cada vez le costaba más respirar, sobre todo en las noches lo notaba.

\- **Chicas no podemos parar, el tiempo premia ¿Y vuestra libertad está cerca? –** dijo mi madre llamando mi atención.

 **\- ¿Mamá a dónde vamos? –** le dije asustada.

\- **Vais mi vida, os vais de aquí, vosotras cuatro, tenéis un coche esperando, os merecéis la libertad –**

 **\- No mamá, tú vienes con nosotras –**

 **\- No cariño -** me dijo con una sonrisa - **Yo me quedo aquí a retener a los guardias, además yo he cometido errores los cuales debo pagar por ellos, pero no vosotras, ninguna de vosotras merece estar aquí, ninguna de vosotras sois criminales, merecéis la libertad y no vivir lo que estáis viviendo aquí encerradas –** no pude evitar ponerme a llorar, pero que me pasaba por qué me ponía a llorar.

\- **Mami no -** dije negando abrazándome fuerte a ella llorando con mucha fuerza.

\- **Prométeme que seréis felices -** yo le asentí dejándome limpiar las lágrimas que caían sin ningún control.

Vimos como varios agentes, entre ellos Evans algo malherido corrían hacia nosotras.

\- **Corred yo me encargo de él, solo tenéis una oportunidad –** dijo abrazándome de nuevo con fuerza.

\- **Quinn cuídamela por favor –**

 **\- Con mi vida -** dijo tosiendo, mientras recuperaba su aliento, entrelace su mano con ella y volví a correr la libertad nos esperaba.

Me giré una última vez y pude ver como mi madre dejaba K.O. con una patada en los huevos al agente Evans, jamás estaré tan orgullosa de ella como en ese momento…


	8. 8

OCHO

QUE COMIENCE LA AVENTURA

\- **Rachel eres consciente que si cruzamos esta línea, nos convertiremos en fugitivas y Will no podrá ayudarnos -** me dijo Santana antes de cruzar la línea que nos separaba de la libertad.

Quinn y Brittany ya se habían alejado de nosotras y estaban llegando al coche que tenían preparado para largarnos.

\- **Lo soy -** dijo segura mirándola - **¿La quieres? –** le pregunte con duda en relación a Brittany.

\- **La quiero -** me dijo con una sonrisa contagiándome a mí.

\- **Pues vamos a disfrutar de la libertad con nuestras chicas -** le dije mientras me daba la mano y salíamos corriendo tras ella.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, Santana se montó al volante, Britt de copiloto y Quinn y yo, atrás, oímos fuertes disparos pero por suerte no consiguieron alcanzarnos, Santana siempre había sido muy buena conductora y lo suyo era la velocidad, mire hacia atrás cuando dejábamos a lo lejos la prisión y vi humo, mire a San asustada y la mirada que me dio lo entendí, estaban quemando la prisión, y de allí no saldría nadie con vida.

Trague con fuerza pensando en mi madre, mientras me limpiaba una lágrima cuando la tos de Quinn llamó mi atención, estaba expulsando sangre.

\- **Necesitamos ir a un hospital -** dije asustada.

\- **Necesitamos alejarnos de Nueva York, luego iremos a un hospital, puedo aguantar -** dijo muy segura Quinn, como podía ser tan cabezota.

\- **Pasando Nueva York a unas 50 Km vive un amigo que es médico con su mujer, él nos podrá ayudar y nos proporcionara ropa y lo necesario para llegar a la frontera-** dijo Brittany tranquilizándome y Santana asintió mientras conectaba la radio por si decían algo, aprovechando que todavía no eran consciente de nuestra fuga, utilizamos las carreteras principales para llegar con mayor rapidez.

Tras dos horas de viaje, Quinn se encontraba apoyada sobre mí, ya estábamos cerca de la casa del amigo de Britt, cuando el estúpido malestar que había tenido esas últimas semanas volvió a mi.

\- **Para el coche Santana -** dije alarmada al sentir que no podía aguantarme, obligue a que Quinn se levantara de mí, pero no pude frenarme al oír el quejido de Quinn, Santana freno de golpe, ya que íbamos por un camino, cuando yo nada más abrir la puerta, vomite, a pesar que no tenía nada en el cuerpo.

\- **¿Estas bien? -** me dijo Quinn acariciando mi espalda, me limite a asentir mientras me limpiaba con el clínex que me acaba de pasar Brittany.

\- **Rachel hace una semana me podía creer que era la maldita comida de allí, pero hoy no has comido nada asique tú también necesitas ir al médico -** me dijo con preocupación Santana.

Yo asentí, no tenía ganas de hablar aún tenía mal cuerpo, Quinn me tendió agua, mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

\- **¿Estas mejor?-** me pregunto al ver que Santana volvía a conducir siguiendo las indicaciones de Brittany.

\- **Tranquila es solo un pequeño mal cuerpo, no sé cómo explicarlo me siento extraña, hoy no he comido nada supongo que será eso -** dijo encogiéndome de hombros, tampoco quería pensar mucho.

\- **¿Y tú? -** dije preocupada, ella me asintió con la cabeza y volvió a apoyarse su cabeza sobre mí.

Una vez fuera del coche, vimos una casa grande, en medio del campo, fuimos andando, Quinn y yo íbamos más despacito, porque le dolía todo el cuerpo, Santana se paró a ayudarme mientras Brittany corrió hacia la entrada en busca de su amigo.

\- **Mike -** grito Brittany saltando sobre su amigo.

\- **Britt- Britt que haces aquí, oh dios mío te has escapado -** dijo el chico divertido soltándose del abrazo al ver como la rubia, llevaba el mono y mirándonos a nosotras.

\- **Luego te cuento todo pero necesito que me ayudes, Quinnie, no está bien, creemos que una costilla ha pinzado su pulmón -** el chico asintió, y nos indicó que lleváramos a Quinn al sótano.

Al llegar vimos que era un quirófano ilegal, Santana y yo nos encontrábamos en shock, todo esto era ilegal, mi conciencia me decía que llamara a la policía para denunciar esto pero , ahora tenía que olvidarme de todas las leyes aprendidas, junto a mi moralidad, ya que la vida de Quinn dependía de ello.

\- **Tranquilas estará en buenas manos, pero necesito que subáis arriba, no podéis pasar dentro del quirófano, porque si no lo contaminaríais-** asentimos, mientras dejábamos a Quinn con dos hombres, que se metían dentro de la sala donde no nos dejaban entrar, vimos como Mike junto a dos enfermeras se preparaban.

\- **Espera Quinn -** trate de frenarles pero no me dejaron.

\- **Tranquila estará bien -** me sonrió el asiático amigo de Britt, pero aquello no me tranquilizo. Necesitaba despedirme de Quinn por si acaso.

\- **Britt- Britt, llévalas arriba, por favor–** Brittany asintió y volvimos a asentir.

\- **Es seguro -** dije algo dudoso.

\- **Tranquilas mi marido es el mejor cirujano que jamás llegareis a conocer -** Se acercó a nosotras una asiática vestida de enfermera.

\- **Esto no es legal -** dijo Santana algo pensativa.

\- **Mi marido y yo creamos esta especie de hospital para la gente que no puede permitirse pagarse un hospital de verdad, si es legal o no son solo un par de papeles, mientras un par de trajeados deciden que es y que no legal, nosotros nos dedicamos a salvar vidas –** dijo muy segura, ninguna de los dos nos vimos capaces de debatirle su argumento, por desgracia tenía razón.

\- **Tina, necesitamos que mires a Rachel, ha debido sentarle algo mal, lleva varias semanas vomitando y sintiéndose mal… No sé qué te lo explique ella -** dijo Brittany encogiéndose de hombros, yo la mire alarmada no me gustaban los médicos y menos uno ilegal, lo siento pero no me fiaba.

\- **Tranquila yo me ocupo de ella, vosotras podéis subir arriba y cambiaros de ropa, estoy segura que encontrareis algo cómodo –**

 **\- Muy bien Rachel ¿no?-** me limité a asentir, mientras me llevaba por un largo pasillo hasta que entramos en una habitación….

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas, de Quinn no sabíamos nada y yo estaba esperando a que Tina me diera los resultados, las tres ya estábamos cambiadas con ropa normal.

\- **Ya tengo los resultados, vamos a la consulta o te los digo aquí -** me levante, para acercarme a ella.

\- **Tranquila puedes decirlos aquí, no creo que sea nada grave, verdad -** dije algo nerviosa tratando de olvidar, la debilidad que sentía mi cuerpo.

\- **Grave no es, tranquila que lo que tienes, tiene cura, solo que tendrás que aguantar con ese malestar, durante un par de meses, pero pasa rápido cuando te quieras dar cuenta -** le miraba sin entender, y miré a Santana y Brittany que se encontraban en la misma situación.

\- **Enhorabuena Rachel estas embarazada -** eso fue lo último que escuche, ya que en un segundo todo se volvió negro.

\- **Rachel, Rachel -** sentía que alguien me meneaba, al abrir los ojos me encontré con Santana y no pude evitar sonreír, al darme cuenta que estaba tumbada sobre la cama de aquella habitación donde nos habíamos cambiado.

\- **Oh Dios solo ha sido un sueño -** dije aliviada.

\- **No Rachie, sigues llevando un bebé ahí dentro -** me dijo Brittany con una sonrisa,

Sabéis esos momentos en los que deseas asesinar a alguien, ya que no para de recordarte tu mierda realidad, pues así era como me encontraba yo, al oír pronunciar a Brittany aquellas palabras.

- **Pero eso es imposible, no puede ser, yo no he, yo no he… -** entonces callé al darme cuenta, mire a Santana que me miraba con una mueca, al igual que Brittany, mientras Tina esperaba que acabase la frase. Brody… mis miedos, mis recuerdos y mis hormonas, porque ahora podía echarle las culpas a ellas, me hicieron que lagrimas brotaran por mis ojos y me dejara abrazar por Santana para sentirme protegida.

No sé cuánto tiempo u horas estuve abrazada a Santana dejándome consolar por ella, asegurándome que no estaba sola, que la tenía a ella, igual que a Britt, y segurísimo que Quinn me apoyaría.

Cuando Mike entro, con el traje de cirujano, le miramos alarmadas mientras le sonreía a su mujer y luego se dirigía hacía nosotras tres - **Por suerte, la costilla no había llegado a dañar mucho su pulmón por lo que no es necesario, hacer ningún trasplante, ahora lo que necesita es muchísimo reposo y esperar a que cicatricen las heridas, en cuanto despierte podréis verla –** asentí aliviada un problema menos.

\- **Será mejor que bajemos a comer –** dijo Tina, para que bajáramos todas.

- **¿Estas bien? Si no quieres bajar, me puedo quedar contigo -** me dijo Santana, pero nada más acabar su frase oí como gruñía su estómago.

No pude evitar sonreír – **No tranquila, además ahora me tengo que alimentar por dos -** dije con una mueca.

\- **Menos mal porque muero de hambre -** me dramatizo, haciéndome reír.

\- **Ey que aquí la dramática soy yo -** dije fingiendo ofensa. Pero enseguida sonreí.

\- **Como me gusta esa sonrisa -** dijo abrazándome. Últimamente Santana estaba muy cariñosa, pero no me iba a quejar.

Pronto llego la noche y yo aproveche mientras preparaban la cena, a salir al porche para sentarme en el columpio que había, la noche estaba fresquita pero se agradecía la pequeña brisa, sobre todo cuando daba en mi cara, me permitía pensar mejor, lleve mis manos a mi vientre plano, ahora estaba creciendo una vida dentro de mí.

No voy a negar que algún día querría tener hijos, pero no ahora, era demasiado joven, y siempre vi un hijo como el fruto del amor entre dos personas y no como el fruto de, suspire, de lo que sea.

\- **Rachel -** la voz de Quinn me saco de mis pensamientos estaba en la puerta, llevaba un vestido blanco y parecía toda una niña buena, la horrible venda negra de sus ojos había desaparecido, y ahora llevaba una amarilla que le alegraba más a la cara. - **Rachel me han dicho que estás aquí y yo… quiero estar contigo, si te parece bien, pero no me conozco esto, asique necesito que me ayudes -** me dijo como niña pequeña.

Ternura, eso era lo que me producía. Me levanté y con cuidado le ayude a que se sentará – **No deberías haberte levantado, hace unas horas te hicieron una operación -** le regañe y ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- **Lo sé pero estoy bien, ya puedo respirar mejor, es solo que… Britt me lo ha contado y yo quería…, necesitaba estar contigo –** la miré con orgullo, como podía ser tan adorable, me moría por besarla, pero me frene. Vi que buscaba mi mano y yo se la di, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y ella me dio un apretón en la mano, haciéndome sonreír.

\- **¿Has pensado que vas a hacer? –** me dijo con cautela. Por supuesto que lo había pensado, hacía unas horas Tina se había dado cuenta que no era algo deseado y si era cierto que solo nosotras cuatro sabíamos cómo se había creado el feto que creía dentro de mí, me ofreció hacer un aborto. Pero no me veía capaz a ello.

\- **Lo voy a tener -** le dije no muy segura.

\- **Pero… -** me dijo sabiendo que no le había dicho una parte, en dos meses ya me conocía mejor que yo.

\- **Pero tengo miedo de lo que conlleva ser madre, nuestra situación somos fugitivas…, pero sobretodo tengo miedo de que nazca y al verlo le vea a él y me recuerde todo -** dije con miedo apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

\- **No permitiré que eso suceda, estoy segura que será una perfecta copia tuya, ya puedo imaginarlo corriendo, con tu misma sonrisa y tus mismos ojos, en la casa de tus sueños –** sonreí divertida imaginándomelo.

\- **Creo que el día que puedas verme de verdad con tus ojos, te llevarás una gran decepción -**

\- **No lo creo que cuando me opere seré yo quien lo decida -** me dijo con una sonrisa besándome la cabeza.

\- **Corred chicas, tenemos que irnos, acabamos de salir en las noticias, necesitamos viajar por la noche, ya que mañana empiezan la búsqueda -** dijo Santana obligándonos a levantarnos.

\- **Mike nos ha dejado su todoterreno, por lo que podremos ir más rápidos que en aquel coche viejo –**

 **\- Pero Quinn necesita su cura -** dije preocupada, Quinn aún no estaba recuperada.

\- **Tranquilas Mike me ha explicado cómo hacer curar, y algunas vitaminas y cosas para ti, Rachel -** dijo Brittany levantando una bolsa metiéndola en el maletero.

\- **Aquí tenéis comida suficiente para un par de días y agua -** nos dijo Mike metiendo cosas en el maletero.

\- **Y ropa por si necesitáis cambiaros –** le entrego Tina una bolsa a Mike para que la guardara en el maletero.

Nos despedimos de la pareja y nos desearon suerte.

\- **Tened cuidado chicas y cuidarnos a Britt-Britt -** dijeron la pareja de asiáticos, despidiéndose de nosotras.

Quinn y yo íbamos sentadas atrás mientras Santana iba de copiloto esta vez y Brittany conducía.

\- **Luego cuando te canses, conduzco yo -** dijo Santana mientras ponía la radio.

\- **Nos vamos rotando –** le dije yo, ya que necesitaban descansar.

\- **Yo si queréis conduzco pero no sé si os fiais de mi -** dijo Quinn haciéndonos reír a todas.

Me apoyé en la ventanilla y deje que Quinn se tumbara apoyada en mí, cuando sentí como con sus labios besaba mi vientre plano y entrelazando la mano que tenía puesta sobre él.

Nos esperaba una aventura bastante interesante…


	9. 9

NUEVE

TODO MUY BONITO HASTA QUE SALIÓ LA VERDAD

Ya había amanecido y Santana era quien conducía, no habíamos parado en toda la noche, salvo para reponer gasolina, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando vimos un camino, decidimos meternos por ahí y salir de la carreteras principales antes de que el trafico comenzara, a lo largo de ese camino vimos como una especie de campo en medio de la nada, ya que apenas habíamos visto alguna que otra casa, solo carretera y alguna que otra gasolinera de mala muerte, en cuanto bajamos vimos como Brittany emocionaba corría arrastrando a Quinn para ir a meterse junto a las flores, Santana y yo las mirábamos con una sonrisa, al verlas disfrutar de la libertad como dos niñas pequeñas, la imagen era preciosa, junto a la brisa de la mañana y los pajaritos cantando.

\- **Son felices -** le dije con una sonrisa a Santana.

\- **Hicimos bien en sacarlas de allí, ese no era un lugar para ellas -** me dijo con una sonrisa abrazándome.

\- **No, no se merecían aquello -** le dije algo triste, limpiándome una lágrima emocionada ante tal imagen.

\- **Las hormonas verdad -** yo me limite a asentir con una enorme sonrisa.

\- **Vamos con ellas, disfrutemos juntas de este momento –** dije corriendo hacia ellas, metiéndonos por las hierbas altas llenas de flores.

\- **Quinn son de todos los colores, azules, rojas, rosa, amarillas, y la hierba está muy verde, es precioso, detrás de nosotras hay unas montañas y… y todo es muy bonito, como con lo que soñábamos, Quinn somos libres –** gritaba emocionada Britt, abrazando con cuidado de no hacer daño a Quinn, mientras le explicaba el paisaje.

Me acerque a ellas y Britt salto a los brazos de Santana, llorando por la emoción, mientras yo me acerque a Quinn para abrazarla, le limpie las lágrimas que le caían.

\- **¿Por qué lloras mi amor? -** le dije y vi como sonrió más al oír mi apelativo.

\- **Porque soy feliz Rachel, jamás creía que volvería a tener esta sensación de libertad, porque estoy junto a ti -** dijo abrazándome por la cintura y yo me acerque a besarla con ganas.

\- **Te quiero -** le susurre al separarme de ella.

\- **Chicas corred aquí hay un rio -** dijo Brittany llamándonos.

Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, Santana y yo estábamos metidas dentro de él ya que Brittany y Quinn querían meterse, el agua estaba helada pero en ese momento nada importo.

Brittany y Santana cayeron completas al agua, ya que una emocionada Britt, se lanzó sobre mi amiga, pero no hubo queja por parte de Santana, también era cierto que no creo que pudiese quejar ya que tenía una pequeña lucha con Brittany de lenguas.

\- **Quinn cuidado no te puedes mojar la herida -** le dije al ver que empezaba a salpicarme divertida.

\- **Ayúdame a salir -** me dijo, ambas salimos del rio y fuimos a caminar por la orilla de él de la mano.

\- **Chicas vamos a… -** fui a avisar a Santana y Britt pero me callé, al ver como sus besos iban a más por lo que era mejor no molestarlas

Llegamos hasta el final del rio, donde había una especie de puente y nos quedamos allí admirando el paisaje, bueno yo me quede admirándolo.

Quinn me abrazó por la espalda y me beso en la nuca – **Descríbeme lo que ves, se mis ojos -** me dijo en un susurro, haciendo que mi corazón saltara de amor.

\- **Ahora mismo estoy viendo a dos personas que se aman –** dije divertida viendo a Britt y a Santana a lo lejos riéndose juntas, entre beso y beso. Noté la sonrisa en mi nuca, mientras seguía besándome el cuello.

\- **A nuestra derecha el sol ya está casi en lo alto y hoy brilla más que nunca –**

 **\- Eso es porque lo estás mirando tú y quiere estar guapo, para ti princesa -** dijo abrazándome con fuerza. Haciéndome sonreír de nuevo.

\- **En el puente que estamos, hay un árbol que crece en la orilla del rio y ha crecido lo suficiente para dar sombra en un lado, hay un pequeño nido de pajaritos –**

 **\- Pero no cantan -** dijo con un puchero gracioso.

\- **¿Quieres que canté yo? -** le dije y vi en su cara sorpresa y algo de emoción, sobre todo cuando asintió muchas veces con una niña pequeña.

Empecé a entonar una canción que había escrito durante mi adolescencia Get it Right.

Me di la vuelta y vi que lloraba de nuevo, le quité del todo la venda y le bese cada parpado, volviéndole a limpiar sus lágrimas.

\- **Preciosa –** me dijo la voz rota.

\- **La escribir cuando era adolescente… -** le dije algo vergonzosa.

\- **Preciosa -** me dijo de nuevo, esta vez no dejándome hablar, ya que sus labios se unieron con los míos, fue un beso lento, dulce para mi gusto como era todo lo relacionado con Quinn, la lentitud con la que me beso, acariciando mi paladar y mi lengua, hizo que mi estómago se llenara de mariposas, solo esperaba que le dejaban el suficiente espacio a mi bebé para crecer, ya que estaba segura que había muchas.

Ambas nos separamos, porque enseguida empezamos a reírnos al escuchar los gemidos de Britt y de Santana.

\- **Que sexuales que son estás chicas -** me dijo divertida Quinn, haciéndome reír, mientras le colocaba de nuevo la venda.

\- **¿Quieres seguir siendo mis ojos? –** me dijo entrelazando mi mano con la suya.

\- **Será todo un honor, mi amor –**

 **\- Dilo de nuevo –**

 **\- ¿El que será para mí un honor ser tus ojos?-**

 **\- No lo otro –**

 **\- ¿Mi amor?-** me sonrió como niña y asintió como nuevo.

\- **Me encanta oír esas dos palabras de tus labios -** dijo dándome un beso rápido. Como siempre digo adorable…

Mientras le describía el paisaje a Quinn había algo en mi cabeza que no paraba de darme vueltas, necesitaba decirle a Quinn que era policía antes de que se enterara de la peor forma, pero no me atrevía a estropear este momento precioso.

\- **Me gusta lo que me produce este lugar -** me dijo Quinn mientras continuábamos por el camino, pasado el puente. **\- Tranquilidad, paz, libertar, muchísima libertad -** me dijo con una sonrisa mientras inspiraba aire puro.

La observaba con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mano que tenía entrelazada con mi pulgar.

\- **Rachel sé que hemos ido muy rápido pero hay algunas cosas que sí quiero esperar…** \- no me digáis que no era adorable, estaba algo sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha, en serio me la comía.

\- **Yo también -** le dijo sonriendo al ver que suspiraba tranquila. - **No tienes por qué preocuparte de eso, de acuerdo, de momento me conformo con que me des un beso y me cojas de la mano -**

\- **Pero de momento -** me dijo divertida haciéndome reír y besando mis labios.

Nos tumbamos en una zona donde la hierba estaba más baja, le ayude a tumbarse para que lo se hiciera daño en las costillas y me tumbe sobre ella, estaba contándole un poco sobre mi vida, hablándole de mis padres, de mi infancia, cuando sentí que llevaba su mano a mi vientre y comenzaba a acariciarme ahí.

\- **Rachel yo… -** notaba que quería decirme algo pero no lo hacía por miedo, no sé si a mi reacción o a qué, le pregunte varias veces, pero nada solo decía que era una tontería.

Como odiaba que me hicieran eso.

Volvimos a nuestra conversación anterior, solo que esta vez era ella la que me hablaba de su infancia y adolescencia, y su familia, cuando oímos un coche, nos escondimos, para evitar que no nos vieran, para nuestra suerte eran Santana y Brittany.

\- **Chicas tenemos que irnos, acaban de decir por la radio que ya se ha iniciado la búsqueda y están bastante cerca de nuestra posición -** dijo Santana.

Esta vez, yo me senté en el asiento de copiloto, mientras Brittany le curaba a Quinn.

\- **Como es que se te da bien todo eso -** le dije con duda al ver la destreza que tenía.

\- **Yo estudie enfermería -** me dijo mientras seguía a lo suyo. Vi que ese momento era mi oportunidad para preguntarle el motivo de su entrada en la cárcel.

- **Britt** **¿Por qué estabas en la cárcel? -** le dije curiosa y vi como Santana miraba por el espejo retrovisor, deseando escuchar esa respuesta.

\- **Maté a un hombre -** nos dijo algo triste, ambas nos quedamos mudas – **Era un señor mayor de unos 70 años que tenía un cáncer muy avanzado por lo que no se podía hacer nada, salvo esperar a que muriera, estaba muy enfermo y sufría muchísimo, una noche en mi guardia cuando fui hacerle una visita ya que sus familiares se habían cansado de ir a visitarle, me suplico que le ayudará a morir, no quería desear seguir sufriendo y lo único que deseaba era reencontrarse con su mujer en una mejor vida, y yo decidí hacerlo, después de ello, deje la enfermería y me entregue a las autoridades -** dijo mientras acaba de vendarle de nuevo.

\- **Yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú -** habló Santana rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había surgido. Y recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento de parte de Britt.

Yo me limité a asentir, tampoco era capaz de ponerme en la situación pero posiblemente habría hecho lo mismo…

Nuestras rubias iban dormidas en la parte de atrás, llevábamos varias horas de viaje cuando tenía una gran necesidad de ir al baño.

\- **Santana me estoy haciendo mucho pis, creo que no puedo aguantar -** le dije apretando las piernas.

- **Solo dos meses y el bebé ya te aprieta la vejiga -** dijo divertida Santana, me limité a mirarle mal - **Esta bien, en cuanto encuentre una gasolinera paro –**

 **\- Gracias, y si quieres en la siguiente conduzco yo –**

 **\- ¿Podrás?-** volvió a decirme divertida

 **\- Esto embarazada, no paralítica -** me queje, siempre mi amiga y su humor ácido.

Después de casi una hora por fin encontramos una gasolinera salí corriendo escuchando de fondo la risa de Santana.

Dios no hay mayor placer que este, suspiré tranquila, después de la tensión vivida, pensando que me haría pis en el coche y fui en busca de las chicas.

Quinn y Britt estaban dentro y Santana echando gasolina.

\- **Yo creo que con el deposito ya lleno, tenemos lo suficiente para llegar hasta la frontera, ya llevamos casi 28 horas de viaje y según el GPS, son treinta asique con 2 horas llegamos de sobra –**

 **\- Perfecto, ¿San has pensado en decirles la verdad? –**

 **\- Estás loca nos odiarían de por vida, ninguna de las dos cree en los policías -** me dijo alarmada Santana.

\- **¿Has pensado en lo que vamos a hacer una vez crucemos la frontera? ¿Qué pasara con nuestra familia, con nuestros amigos, con todo? -** le pregunte preocupada pero no obtuve más que silencio y una mirada pensativa, ella se encontraba en la misma situación que yo.

\- **¿La amas? -** me pregunto y yo asentí.

\- **Yo también –** dijo mirando a Britt que en ese momento se encontraba viendo la televisión mientras estaba cobrando.

Estábamos tranquilas cuando una patrulla, nos observó bastante y llamó a alguien.

\- **¿San creo que nos han reconocido?-**

 **\- Ya me di cuenta, además dentro ahí otro con Quinn y Britt, creo que nos están tratando de retener para que venga más gente –**

 **\- ¿Les aviso?-**

 **\- No, si entramos todas, le estaremos beneficiando, monta el coche y dejándole en marcha, preparada para salir rápido –**

No pasaron ni dos segundos Britt salía con Quinn, ajenas a los policías.

\- **Sanny te gusta las gafas de sol que le he comprado a Quinnie, así ya no tendrá que llevar ninguna venda -** decía una alegre Brittany.

Santana solo se limitó a sonreírme, ayudo a Quinn a subir al coche y antes de que los policías llegaran a nosotras salimos pitando.

Santana estaba poniendo las noticas, por el retrovisor pude ver que los policías nos seguían pero como conducía cumpliendo las normas no podían detenernos y creo que al ver que eran unos policías de pueblo no se fiaban de iniciar una persecución.

Ya estábamos cerca de la frontera y aún no habían dicho nada por las noticas, Santana consiguió captar la emisora de la policía, por suerte para ella su buena memoria le permitió recordar la frecuencia que utilizábamos.

Todas iban dormidas, cuando ya veía a lo lejos la frontera pegue un frenazo que desperté a todas.

\- **Rachel ¿Qué pasa?-** dijo alarmada Santana, yo me limité a señalar y vió que toda la frontera estaba llena de policías, lo teníamos imposible para pasar sin ser vistas.

Cuando la radio hablo - **Chicos ya vemos a las fugitivas, recordad, que dentro van dos policías de Nueva York, Rachel Berry y Santana López, no sabemos si están secuestradas, repito, no sabemos si están secuestrados, apuntad a las criminales Quinn Fabray y Brittany –**

El silencio reino en el coche, miré de reojo a Santana y vi que se encontraba en la misma situación que yo, con miedo, con miedo a girarse y esperarse la peor reacción.


	10. 10

DIEZ

VUELTA A EMPEZAR

Silencio eso es lo que había en el coche, ya no me quedaba saliva de las veces que había tragado, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos en busca que decir, pero nada, nadie decía nada y no me atrevía a mirar a mis espaldas, hasta que la voz de Quinn me heló la sangre.

Heló por el tono en que habló, tan fría, no había ningún rastro de sentimientos - **Britt, cámbiate con Rachel y Santana conmigo -** una vez que Britt y yo nos cambiamos sin salir del coche, ya que nos encontrábamos rodeadas de policías, fui a ayudarle pero no me dejo.

\- **Puedo sola -** volvió a decir de manera fría.

\- **En la maleta de atrás hay dos pañuelos, atároslos a la boca -** no entendía lo que quería hacer pero su tono de voz, me daba miedo y sentía que tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Cuando Santana me ato el pañuelo pude ver que el que tenía como mordaza en mi boca era el amarillo que Quinn había llevado en sus ojos, aún olía a ella y el de Santana el negro, de la prisión.

\- **Con los cordones de las zapatillas ataros cada una los pies y manos, Britt ayuda a alguna atarse -** en ese momento dudamos incluso Britt, que no entendían.

\- **¿Quinn? –** dijo Brittany sin entender mucho

\- **Britt, hazlo, se creen que las hemos secuestrado ¿no? Si van sueltas no creerán que no huyeron en cuanto pudieron, por favor estoy ciega, hasta una vieja me podría dar con el garrote y no saber por dónde me viene la ostia-** dijo furiosa, a pesar de la situación incómoda que estábamos viendo vi como Santana se ría ante la respuesta de Quinn por suerte ambas llevábamos el pañuelo y no se nos oía.

Una vez atadas, no entendía que pensaba hacer, bueno eso no es cierto lo que creía es que íbamos a saltarnos a todos los policías, estilo película, pero Quinn quería que vieran que estábamos atadas por si acaso nos pillaban.

Pero que ingenuas fuimos, mi cara fue un poema de terror, el mismo que Santana, al ver que Britt algo más cerca de la frontera aparcaba el coche y tanto Quinn como ella salían del coche con las manos en alto entregándose, riéndose sin luchar por esa libertad que ambas merecían, no era justo.

Mis gritos ahogados como los de Santana por culpa de la maldita mordaza que nosotras solas nos habíamos puesto, oyendo miles de gritos a nuestro alrededor de policías corriendo hacía ellas, que ya se encontraban en el suelo de rodillas con las manos en la nuca, mientras Britt les gritaba que tuvieran cuidado con las costillas de Quinn…

\- **Rachel, Santana ¿estáis bien? –** corrió Will hacia nosotras abrazándonos. Como pretendía que estuviéramos bien.

Nos desató y traté de salir corriendo en busca de Quinn pero no me lo permitió un agente del FBI, me freno.

\- **No lo entendéis, ellas no han hecho nada, no por favor, Quinnnn –** gritaba buscado que oyera.

\- **Will tienes que frenarles, que no les hagan daño -** oía como Santana le gritaba, todo paso tan rápido, nos arrastraban en dirección contraria hacía donde estaban ellas tiradas en el suelo, ninguna de las dos se movía, les habían tumbado totalmente en el suelo.

\- **Will por favor -** dijo sin poder controlar mi llanto.

\- **Tranquila Rachel, no tienes que tener miedo, ya estáis a salvo, esas criminales, llevaran su merecido -** porque nadie me escuchaba.

\- **No, Will no lo entiendes, por favor escúchame, ellas no son criminales, no nos han secuestrado –** estaba tan alterada que estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad, me llevaron hasta la ambulancia para tratar de tranquilizarme.

Pero no podía no podía hacerlo ya ni siquiera era capaz de verlas, me habían sacado de allí, cuando escuche dos disparos, no podía ser verdad, no podía ser cierto, no podían haberlas matado.

Vi a Santana salir corriendo, en busca de ellas pero la frenaron a tiempo, lo siguiente que recuerdo es todo volverse muy negro…

Una semana después…

El timbre no paraba de sonar, tras aquel horrible día decidí dejar el cuerpo de policía ya no creía en ellos, ya me daba igual todos, ellos quienes en su momento me dieron todo, fueron quienes me quitaron a mi madre, mis amigas y al amor de mi vida, ¿por qué estaba tan segura?, porqué lo estaba.

Imagínate tu comida favorita, lo primero que haces en cuanto la ves servida en el plato es relamerte los labios, tragar saliva, sonreír, incluso te imaginas a ti misma saboreándola y siendo feliz mientras la comes, pues eso mismo me ocurría a mí, cuando veía a Quinn, luego el siguiente paso, aunque también puede ser el primero, te entra por el olfato, Quinn olía también, Vainilla, adoraba, la vainilla y todo gracias a ella, luego es el gusto, sus labios, dios sus labios, era como besar dos nubes de azúcar, esponjosas y muy dulces, jamás te cansarías de saborearlos, y por no hablar del tacto, el simple tacto de su mano sobre mi piel, un éxtasis.

Casi tres meses estuvimos juntas y en menos de tres meses yo me enamore perdidamente de ella. No, creedme si os digo que no es imposible.

\- **ya, va, ya va -** dije molesta al ver que seguían llamando a la puerta - **¿Santana estás loca? -** le dije molesta al ver que entraba echa una furia.

\- **No están muertas -** dijo alarmada - **Lo sabía, están en Texas en un prisión de allí, tenemos que sacarlas de ahí, son de las peores aquellas cárceles, nos mintieron, Rachel, Will nos engañó, no entiendo por qué nos mintieron haciéndonos creer que estaban muertas –**

\- **Vale creo que necesito ordenar mi cabeza -** dije sentándome en la silla que tenía más cerca - **Como que están vivas, eso es imposible, yo oí y …, no vimos sus cuerpos -** dije pensativa, y ella me hizo un gesto de te lo dije.

\- **No me puedo creer que hayan sido tan capullos de hacernos eso… -** se quejaba Santana andando de un lado a otro.

\- **Yo si lo puedo creer, Santana nos habíamos enamorado y los policías de la cárcel o cualquiera de allí sabían que nos estábamos enamorando, éramos demasiado obvias –** le dije tratando de tranquilizar a mi corazón que estaba que se salía al saber que Quinn seguía viva, no pude evitar ponerme a reír a carcajadas ante la mirada incrédula de Santana.

\- **San están vivas, están vivas -** grite abrazándome a ella, contagiándole mi risa.

\- **Tenemos que sacarlas de allí -** me dijo muy segura, y yo asentí.

\- **¿Pero cómo?-** le dije con duda, cuando volvió a sonar mi timbre.

\- **Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una niña rubia muy pequeña y dos mujeres rubias, una más mayor que otra –**

 **\- ¿Rachel Berry?-** me pregunto la más joven, yo asentí, no muy segura.

\- **Soy Frannie Fabray, ¿podemos pasar a hablar contigo? -** dijo la más joven quitándose las gafas de sol y dejándome ver su parecido con Quinn.

\- **Si claro pasad, estoy con mi amiga Santana –**

 **\- Soy Judy Fabray, Quinn Fabray es mi hija -** dijo la mujer mayor, era bastante atractiva y Quinn era muy parecida a ella –

\- **Yo me llamo Stacy –** Dijo la pequeña haciéndonos sonreír a todas.

\- **Rachel, vi en las noticas que tú… que vosotras fuisteis secuestradas por mi hija y su amiga Brittany, yo... -** vi que la mujer se encontraba emocionada y le costaba hablar, por lo que decidí interrumpirla.

\- **Señora Fabray –**

 **\- Judy, por favor –**

\- **Yo quiero que sepa que lo que las noticias dijeron era todo mentira, Quinn ni Brittany nos secuestraron, nosotras decidimos fugarnos juntas… -** le conté por encima toda la verdad y vi que la mujer estaba más tranquila, también nos dijo que se dieron cuenta en las noticas que Quinn estaba ciega, la policía no les permitía hacerles visitas, cuando Quinn estuvo encerrada en Nueva York, también Santana le contó que ella era mi suegra, a pesar que se llevó un codazo de mi parte.

\- **Sabía que mi hermana tenía buen gusto, pero no sabía que tuviera tanta suerte de encontrar una chica como tú -** dijo Frannie divertida.

\- **¿Entonces Rachel es mi tita? -** dijo la pequeña dudosa mirando a su madre, esta le asintió, la pequeña se acercó a mí y me abrazo - **Ya te quiero tita Rachel, por cuidar a mi tita Quinn -** me dijo la pequeña llenándome de ternura, malditos Fabrays…

\- **Tenemos que sacar a Quinn y a Britt de allí -** dijo Santana llamando la atención de todas.

Las mujeres asintieron - **Tengo una idea pero necesito su ayuda, bueno más bien la de su marido -** las mujeres asintieron y le explicaron todo, para que ellas se lo contaran a Russell.

Después de un mes, el plan se había iniciado, Russel no tuvo ningún problema en ayudarnos, cuando se enteraron de que estaba embarazada y todos se negaron a que yo formara parte del plan pero tras mucho insistir, acabaron cediendo.

Gracias a los contactos de Russell, consiguieron hacerles creer al FBI, que estaban iniciando un plan para destruir al departamento de policía de Nueva York, con sus amigos, y con la ayuda del amigo de Santana, el detective Noah Puckerman, les convenció que la mejor forma para acceder a ellos era a través de Quinn, como no había mucho tiempo, necesitaban a gente de confianza y con quien había tenido mayor confianza Quinn que con Santana y conmigo…

Me sentía igual que la primera vez que entre en la cárcel, esta era muy similar a la otra, incluso las paredes del mismo color.

Llevaba a Santana delante, empecé a oír los gritos, golpes, pero esta vez no me dañaban mis oídos, hasta había llegado a echarlos en falta en el silencio de la noche, algunas presas se asomaban a las puertas de su celda, pero yo en lo único que era capaz de pensar era en Quinn, 61 días y 14 horas, ese era el tiempo exacto que había pasado desde que nos separaron, dos meses que no supe de ella, en los que no hable con ella, que no escuche su adorable voz, ni sentí su suave piel.

Mi tiempo lejos de Quinn sentía que esa no era mi realidad, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, me estaba volviendo loca, no habíamos podido contactar con ellas, una vez que supimos que estaban vivas…

Estas celdas eran diferentes eran de cuatro, cuando llegamos a la puerta de nuestra nueva celda, vimos como una incrédula Britt nos miraba sorprendida, sin entender muy bien que estaba ocurriendo.

\- **Atrás Pierce -** grito el guardia a Britt, ya que había sido la única que se había bajado de su cama, Quinn estaba tumbado mirando hacia la pared, sin moverse supuse que estaba dormida.

\- **Sed buenas con las novatas -** dijo el guardia cerrando la puerta de la celda y dejándonos en el interior.

\- **¿Sanny, Rachie? -** ambas le miramos con la cabeza gacha esperando yo sé qué, cuando se lanzó a nuestros brazos, suspiré tranquila y alegre de sentir su cálido abrazo.

\- **¿No estás enfadada? -** dijo Santana sorprendida.

\- **Lo estaba, bueno más bien estaba decepcionada, creó que preferiría que fueses una mata polis que una poli, pero… supongo que no puedes ser perfecta -** dijo Brittany besando los labios de Santana.

\- **Ya no somos polis, lo dejamos el día que creímos que os habían asesinado –** le dije cabizbaja.

 **\- Me alegro, ya se te empieza a notar la tripa -** dijo Britt acariciándome el vientre y mirando de reojo a Quinn **\- Ven te presentaré a las chicas -** dijo Britt rápidamente, saliendo de la celda y dejándome a solas con Quinn. - **Luego vienes Rachel-** asentí mientras me sentaba en la cama de Quinn.

\- **Quinn, mi amor-** dije en un susurro, pero no me dijo nada, ni si quiera se movió, por el modo en el que respiraba sabía que estaba despierta. - **Espero que algún día, seas capaz de perdonarme, yo solo quiero que sepas que lo siento y que jamás te quise mentir, quiero que sepas que te quiero y pienso sacarte de aquí -** pero no dijo nada, solo hoy como un par de veces respiraba.

Le acaricie el pelo y vi que de nuevo volvía a llevar una horrible venda negra en los ojos.

Me disponía irme resignada en busca de Britt y Santana cuando para mi sorpresa Quinn se dio la vuelta y me abrazo por la cintura, beso mi vientre y siguió durmiendo abrazada a mí, sé que siempre me repito pero no me digáis que no es adorable, esta maldita Fabray que hace que mi corazón se derrita, pensé sonriendo como tonta, mientras me quitaba una lagrima rebelde que ya caía por mis ojos.


	11. 11

ONCE

NUNCA DEJES DE SOÑAR

Me desperté aquella mañana por el sonido de la alarma avisándonos que era la hora del desayuno, oí a mi estómago rugir, trate de levantarme pero algo no me permitía moverme, al darme cuenta de que era una sonrisa se instaló en mi cara, Quinn me tenía aferrada a ella, no dejándome mover.

\- **Mi amor -** le dije meciéndola un poco, pero solo obtuve un mmm - **Mi amor, necesito que te muevas para poder levantarme -** pero ni con esas se levantaba.

\- **Quinn -** grite haciendo que del susto se callera de la cama, no pude evitar reirme.

\- **¿Qué pasa?-** se levantó algo desorientada, pobre.

\- **Mi amor, me tenías aprisionada y no me dejabas moverme -** le dijo cogiéndola de la mano y guiándola de nuevo a la cama.

\- **Lo siento, es que… había pasado mucho tiempo y necesitaba dormir contigo -** me dijo algo avergonzada, me la comía.

\- **No me importa cariño, al contrario me encanta, yo también quería dormir contigo pero me dormir antes de darme cuenta-**

 **\- Lo entiendo estabas cansada ayer nos tocó la lavandería –**

 **\- Pero si la mitad de mi trabajo, la hiciste tú -** le regañe.

\- **Estás embarazada, no tienes que hacer esfuerzos -** me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- **Estoy embarazada no paralítica -** me queje pero me calló con un beso, odiaba que hiciera eso…, bueno a quien engaño, amaba que me hiciera eso.

\- **Buenos días –** me dijo con una adorable sonrisa para luego bajar hasta mi estómago - **Buenos días pequeñín -** dijo dándole un beso, provocando que mi sonrisa se agrandara.

\- **Me encantas -** le dije mordiéndome el labio, viendo como sonreía.

\- **Te quiero –** me dijo volviendo a subir y besándome en los labios.

\- **Vamos tortolitas, es hora de desayunar -** dijo Santana lanzándonos la almohada, mientras nosotras nos besábamos.

Aquella mañana pasó rápido, no teníamos mucho que hacer, cuando quisimos darnos cuentas ya acabamos de comer y estábamos en el patio, tomando el sol, por suerte para mí, habíamos conseguido terminar pronto el trabajo que nos habían impuesto antes de la hora de comer, de ahí que estuviésemos descansando.

\- **Crees que algún día seremos libres -** le dijo Britt a Quinn llamando la atención de Santana y mía.

\- **No –** no dijo nada más, tanto Santana con Britt como Yo con Quinn le habíamos contado el primer día nuestro planes, que su padre nos habían ayudado para sacarlas de aquí, pero aun así Quinn decía eso.

\- **¿Te acuerdas del campo? Jamás creí sentirme tan libre como aquel día y eso que de pequeña iba con mis padres de acampada –** decía ilusionada Britt, dejándose abrazar por Santana.

Tenía ganas de llorar, sabía que una parte de esas ganas eran causa de mis hormonas, pero otra eran esas dos rubias, no era justo, sabía que las cárceles, estaban para criminales, y estaba a favor de que existieran, pero ellas no, no se lo merecían.

\- **Cierra los ojos Britt -** le dijo Quinn y la chica sintió – **Coge aire e imagínate tu lugar favorito ¿Lo ves?-**

 **\- ya lo veo, las flores, el arroyo, verde, mucho verde, Sanny, ¿lo ves?-** dijo Britt con los ojos cerrados entrelazando los ojos.

\- **Si pequeña, si lo veo -** dijo Santana con una sonrisa emocionada, limpiándose las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, sin apartar su mirada de admiración de su novia, jamás había visto tan enamorada a mi amiga.

\- **Mi amor, ¿Qué imaginas tú? -** le dije con duda.

\- **Contigo, sueño que puedo verte, que mis ojos pueden recorrer cada rincón oculto de tu cuerpo, me imagino que estoy en la orilla de una playa paradisíaca, mirando el mar azul, escuchando de fondo el sonido de las olas romper contra las piedras a lo lejos, cuando tu voz capta toda mi atención y mis ojos te buscan y te encuentro preciosa corriendo hasta dejarte caer en mis brazos –** me decía con una enorme sonrisa haciéndome que esas fuerzas que había tenido para aguantarme se rompieran y no pudiese frenar mis lagrimas

 **\- Quinn, escúchame atentamente, prometo que mientras quede aliento en mi cuerpo, no pararé hasta que consigas esa libertad que te mereces –** le dije con la voz rota.

\- **No he acabado -** me dijo con una sonrisa elevando sus manos en busca de limpiar mis lágrimas.

\- **Ambas nos estamos besando cuando la voz de un pequeño castaño, nos llama de la de la mano de una pequeña niña rubia -** me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba mi vientre - **Rachel, en esta vida, lo último que hay que perder es la esperanza y jamás dejar de creer que algún día tus sueños se harán realidad -** me dijo acariciándome la mano que yo había puesto sobre la suya. - **mientras tanto yo soy feliz, si estás a mi lado -** no dijo más no porque no tuviera que decir nada más, puede que sí o puede que no, nunca lo sabremos, pero tenéis que entenderme, tengo las hormonas revolucionadas y yo no quería llorar, sabía que eso le entristecía a Quinn y no quería verla triste, por eso me lancé sobre sus labios con todas mis fuerzas, sin importarme de tirarla al suelo.

\- **Te quiero, mi amor y jamás me cansaré de luchar porque consigas tu sueño -** le dije volviéndola a besar con fuerza.

\- **Iros a un hotel parejita –** grito una de las presas, haciéndonos reír a las dos.

Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta las semanas se convirtieron en meses yo estaba de ocho meses, no me lo podía creer, que rápido había pasado el tiempo, los policías a los que teníamos que informar habían desaparecido y lo que parecía, que iban a ser unos días, acabaron siendo meses llegaron momentos en los que creímos que nos quedaríamos allí para siempre.

Aquella mañana me había tocado estar en la lavandería y a Quinn en el huerto, Santana estaba conmigo, estábamos hablando de no sé qué cuando sentí una presión en mi vientre.

\- **Rachel ¿estás bien? -** dijo Santana al ver mi cara pálida y verme sujetándome en la pared.

\- **Si tranquila solo ha sido un pinchazo –**

 **\- Rachel ya estás muy embarazada te tengo dicho muchas veces que no hagas esfuerzos, déjalo y siéntate ahí, joder, yo me encargo -** me regañaba Santana.

\- **Si mamá -** dije burlona, ante el ceño fruncido de mi amiga.

\- **No si mamá no, hazlo –** me dijo lanzando la ropa, maldita latina como la quería.

\- **Mierda -** dije el ver el enorme charco que tenía bajo mis piernas, me había empapado todo, había sentido necesidad de ir al baño y cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba mojada.

\- **¿Rachel, por favor dime que eso no es lo que creo que es?-** me dijo Santana alarmada.

\- **Si crees que me he hecho pis, no es lo que crees que es, pero si crees que acabo de romper aguas, es exactamente lo que crees -** le dije ahogando una contracción que sentía.

\- **Oh dios mio, hay que llevarte a un hospital -** dijo Santana corriendo – **Ayuda -** grito para que algún guardia viniera, y por suerte no tardaron mucho.

\- **Ahí que llevarla a la enfermería -** dijo un guardia – **No ella lo que necesita un hospital -** gritaba Santana, trataba de concentrarme en su discusión pero no podía, mi cabeza estaba como loca, tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo a quien pretendo engañar, no estaba preparada todavía para ser madre, sé que me quedaba solo un mes y esas cosas, pero aún no, necesitaba tiempo, no podía ser madre en una cárcel, que sería de mi hijo, Quinn… oh dios mio, Quinn, necesitaba avisar a Quinn, pero el horrible dolor de las contracciones no me dejaban.

\- **Santana avisa a Quinn -** le dije apretando su mano.

\- **Rachel tengo que llamar a Will, no te quieren llevar a un hospital, tenemos que sacarte de aquí -**

\- **No Santana, estaré bien, avisa a Quinn -** sentí que mi amiga negaba con la cabeza abrazándome con fuerza

\- **Avisaré a Quinn pero primero es el bebé y tu salud -** me dijo corriendo, mientras me guiaban los guardias a la enfermería, no iba a avisar a Quinn, iba a llamar a quien fuese para sacarme de allí…

 _Narrador omnisciente._

Santana llegaba hasta su celda, unas semanas atrás, ella había conseguido robar un teléfono móvil a uno de los agentes, ya que no les permitían realizar llamadas a los Fabrays.

\- **Vamos, vamos -** decía nerviosa mientras escuchaba el tono de voz - **cógelo joder –**

 **\- Si -** dijo la voz de Will desde el otro lado.

\- **Will, soy Santana, por favor, necesito ayuda, Rachel se ha puesto de parto, necesito que la saques de aquí, no la quieren llevar a un hospital-**

 **\- Santana, desde donde me llamas, no he reconocido el teléfono de la prisión –**

 **\- Eso ahora no importa, necesito ayuda, Rachel está de parto -** gritaba nerviosa.

\- **Yo… Santana lo siento no puedo ayudaros estáis en Texas, allí, no soy nada y tendría que pasar por encima de muchos peces gordos…, lo siento Santana -** no dijo nada más le colgó.

\- **¿Me ha colgado? Será capullo –** grito furiosa, pensando a quien llamar.

\- **Puck -** grito la chica al oír la voz de su amigo de mafias al otro lado del teléfono- **Necesito que me ayudes Rachel está de parto, necesito que la saques de aquí, no la quieren llevar a un hospital –**

 **\- Tranquila, hago un par de llamadas y estáis fuera –** le dijo el chico tranquilizándola…

 _Narra Rachel._

No sabía que es lo que había hecho Santana pero a las dos horas de haber roto aguas, ya tenía una ambulancia que nos sacaban a ella y a mí, de allí, no podía pensar en mucho porque ya estaba bastante dilatada y casi estaba a punto de dar a luz y creerme que los dolores no dejaban mucho para pensar, aunque Quinn en ningún momento se había ido de mi mente.

Me llevaban en la camilla conectada a un par de tubos, yo iba de la mano agarrada a Santana que a su lado iba Puck, cuando la voz de Quinn llegó a mis odios.

\- **Quinn-** grite al ver como mi rubia corría hacia mí pero se había caído, me salió entrecortada al sentir otra contracción cada vez eran más fuertes.

Rápidamente me subieron a la ambulancia quitándome la visión de Quinn- **Santana por favor, esperad –** dije en apenas un susurro a mi amiga que no estaba muy segura de que hacer…

 _Narrador omnisciente._

Britt y Quinn se encontraban en el huerto del patio trabajando.

\- **¿Esa no es Rachel? -** dijo Britt mirando como unos policías llevaban una camilla con una presa hacia una ambulancia - **Si es ella y Santana -** dijo alarmada Britt.

\- **¿Que pasa Britt?** – decía confusa Quinn, la pobre no entendía que pasaba ella no podía ver.

\- **Quinn, es Rachel la llevan en una camilla, está cruzando por el pasillo de las vallas-** dijo Britt.

Quinn no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo.

\- **Rachel, Rachel –** gritaba la rubia desesperada.

Britt salió detrás de ella, al ver que se había tropezado y caído pero la rubia se levantó rápidamente y siguió corriendo.

\- **Quinn-** oyó la voz de Rachel pero esta salió entrecortada por culpa del dolor que estaba sufriendo la rubia no entendía mucho, no podía saber que pasaba y ella se imaginaba lo peor.

 **\- Señorita necesitamos irnos ya, no tenemos mucho tiempo -** dijo el médico ya desde la ambulancia.

\- **Tranquilas yo me encargo de ellas -** dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora Puck guiñándole el ojo a sus amigas – **Tu encárgate de sacar bien a ese pequeño, que yo me encargo de vuestras dos rubias.**

\- **Rachel -** grito la rubia llorando al chocarse contra la valla

\- **Quinn -** llego Brittany hasta ella - **Suéltate, te van a castigar, sabes que está prohibido tocar la valla -** dijo la rubia asustada, viendo como la castaña y la latina ya estaba dentro de la ambulancia - **Ya se las han llevado -** dijo abrazando a su amiga…


	12. 12

DOCE

PREPAREMOS UNA FUGA.

Narrador omnisciente.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Rachel dio a luz. Rachel había tenido una preciosa niña castaña, con unos enormes ojos chocolate, era la viva imagen de la castaña.

Puck intentó sacar a Quinn y a Brittany de prisión pero las cosas no resultaron tan fáciles como creían.

Rachel y Santana fueron a visitarlas a la prisión dos veces a la semana que eran cuando tenían permitido las visitas, al cabo de 2 años, consiguieron que una pudiese salir de la prisión, todas acordaron que fuese Quinn ya que a Britt, le quedaban solo un año para estar encerrada, pero la rubia se negó y les obligo a que sacaran a Brittany.

Todos los martes iban a visitarlas las cuatro: Rachel, la pequeña Amanada, Brittany y Santana, pero ese día en su visita iban a descubrir algo con lo que no contaban…

\- **Fabray tienes visita –** le dijo el guardia.

\- **Vale –**

 **\- Quinn se lo vas a decir a Rachel -** le dijo su nueva compañera de celda Amber.

\- **todavía no, necesito estar segura antes -** dijo la chica antes de ser guiada por uno de los guardias.

En cuanto apareció en la sala de visitas una pequeña castaña corrió a los brazos de Quinn.

\- **Hola mami -** dijo la pequeña.

\- **Hola cariño –** dijo la rubia abrazando a la pequeña.

\- **¿Qué tal estás?-** le dijo a la pequeña en sus brazos.

\- **Bien, te he echado de menos –**

 **\- Y yo a ti cariño -** le dijo la rubia besándole la cabeza y bajándola al suelo. - **Guíame hasta mamá -** le dijo la rubia mientras le daba la mano a la pequeña Amanda.

- **Hola mi amor -** le dijo Rachel que se encontraba de pie frente a ella pero antes de que contestara la rubia ya le estaba besando – **Te he echado de menos -**

\- **Y yo a ti -** dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Rachel.

- **Hola Quinnie -** dijo Britt abrazándola fuerte.

\- **Hola Britt -**

\- **¿Cómo estás rubia? –** le dijo Santana abrazándola fuerte.

\- **Ahora genial que estáis vosotras aquí -** dijo la rubia con una sonrisa sincera separándose del abrazado.

\- **Mi amor estás más delgada -** dijo preocupada Rachel, acariciándole la cara.

\- **Estoy bien de verdad -** dijo con una sonrisa entrelazando sus manos.

El tiempo que estuvieron Britt, le contó a donde había viajado desde que estaba fuera de la prisión y la pequeña Amanda le estuvo contando todo sobre lo que hacía en el colegio, y por las tardes, que se había apuntado a clase de canto y danza.

La pequeña había heredado la intensidad de Rachel, mientras tanto Rachel y Santana se dedicaban a lanzarse pequeñas miradas con preocupación Quinn había adelgazado bastante y eso no le gustaba nada, por no hablar que no tenía muy buena cara.

\- **Mi amor, ¿segura que estás bien?–** le pregunto Rachel mientras le abrazaba, la rubia se escondió en su cuello.

\- **Estoy bien, de acuerdo, yo soy fuerte, no quiero que te preocupes por mí -** dijo dándole un beso en los labios - **Siento no estar ayudándote con Amanda-** dijo la rubia con una mueca.

\- **No te preocupes por eso mi amor, pronto estarás fuera y me ayudarás a todo lo que necesite -** dijo besándole de nuevo.

La rubia volvió a esconderse en el cuello de su novia y dijo algo pero no se le entendió.

\- **¿Qué has dicho?-**

 **\- Que no te imaginas lo que te amo Rachel y lo mucho que te echo de menos, a todas -** dijo la rubia algo triste, Rachel rápidamente le limpio la lagrima que le caía de debajo de la venda.

Rachel no sabía que pasaba pero veía algo raro en Quinn, sentía que le ocultaba algo pero no sabía el que.

Ya más calmadas estaba abrazada a Rachel, mientras Amanda les relataba algo a las cuatro mujeres cuando…

\- **Fabray, se acabó la visita -** le dijo un guardia llevándosela una vez se despidió de todas ellas.

\- **Vaya, vaya, pero si son mis ex-presas favoritas -** dijo una voz muy familiar para ellas, las tres se giraron y vieron a quien menos querían ver, al agente Evans.

\- **Sam, desde cuando trabajas aquí -** dijo molesta Rachel, ya que no se había enterado de esa nueva novedad, tratando de no descontrolarse, recordándose que tenía a su hija de la mano.

\- **Tú debes de ser la pequeña Weston -** dijo el chico ignorando la mirada rabiosa de las tres mujeres y agachándose para quedar frente la pequeña – **Vaya veo que has tenido suerte y te pareces más a tu madre que a tu padre –** dijo divertido el chico.

- **Espero que el hijo que vamos a tener Quinn y yo se parezca también a su madre, Quinn es preciosa y no puedo esperar por ver a ese pequeño -** dijo divertido mirando a Rachel, que está se encontraba en shock.

\- **No te habrás atrevido a tocarla -** dijo Rachel furiosa siendo sujetada por Santana, ya que iba a lanzarse al chico.

\- **Nos vemos señoritas -** le dijo el chico guiñándole el ojo y entrando por la misma puerta que había entrado Quinn.

Nada más salir de la prisión todas fueron a casa de los padres de Quinn que se habían trasladado a Texas, para estar cerca de su hija, donde vivían en un enorme rancho, donde tanto las Brittana, como los padres de Rachel y Rachel y su hija, también vivían con ellos, la pequeña Amanda, llamaba a los señores Fabray abuelos, al igual que tenía a la familia Fabray como familia.

Ya estaban todos los adultos en el salón, contándole lo que había pasado en la visita de Quinn ya que a los Fabray no le permitían la entrada.

- **No me lo puedo creer, que mierdas hace allí Sam, por dios, Quinn -** decía la castaña llevándose las manos a la cabeza – **No será verdad, ¿Crees que Quinn está embarazada, o nos ha mentido Sam?-**

 **\- Si mi hermana no te ha dicho que estaba embarazada y lo está, seguro es porque teme que la vayas a dejar por miedo a que creas que ella te ha querido poner los cuernos -** dijo Frannie abrazando a su "cuñada" - **Pero tampoco tenéis que fiaros de Evans-**

 **-William Shuester es un maldito bastardo -** Entro Russel furioso, ya que había salido hacer unas llamadas para enterarse de las novedades de la prisión - **Él fue quien mando el intercambio para que Sam estuviera en esta prisión y no en otro sitio -** decía furioso mientras su mujer le trataba tranquilizar.

\- **Pero eso no puede ser, el día que Rachel estaba de parto, le llame para que la sacará de allí y me dijo que él no era nadie para poder ayudarnos -**

\- **Pues entonces te informo que te ha engañado, al parecer, William, mando a Sam a esta prisión para vengarse de las dos presas que se llevaron a sus dos mejores policías -** dijo furioso.

\- **Has tenido suerte pequeña -** le dijo el hombre a Britt, mientras esta era abrazada por Judy.

Los Fabray al enterarse que Britt era huérfana por boca de Quinn, decidieron "adoptarla como hija", y ya para ellos era una hija más y siempre estarían agradecidos por todo lo que ayudo a Quinn, cuando se quedó invidente.

\- **Pero Quinnie no -** dijo la rubia llorando – **No es justo, me tenía que haber quedado yo por ella –**

\- **La decisión la tomó Quinn y la respetamos, no debes culparte, de acuerdo -** le dijo Judy limpiándole las lágrimas.

\- **Si queréis podemos iniciar una demanda contra la prisión, y contra Sam Evans y William Shuester pero no creo que sirva de mucho -** dijo Hiram, levantándose junto a Russell.

\- **Me da igual lo que hagáis pero Quinn, necesita salir de allí, Ya-** decía alterada Rachel, derramando lágrimas - **Si está embarazada estará asustada, no es difícil estar en ese estado en una cárcel y menos sin poder ver, por no hablar que está el hijo de puta de Sam –** lloraba abrazando a su padre.

\- **Ya cariño, haremos todo lo posible para sacarla de allí –** trataba de tranquilizarle Leroy

 **\- Ya hemos hecho todo lo posible y no ha servido de nada -**

\- **Ahí un método poco ortodoxo -** les dijo Puck, que había estado todo callado, recibiendo la mirada de todos los adultos. - **Organizar una fuga -** les dijo el chico ante la sorpresiva mirada de todos – **No me miréis así, hemos hecho todo lo posible por el lado legal, por qué no hacerlo desde la ilegalidad –**

 **\- Si se fuga, no podrían volver a EEUU –** dijo Santana algo pensativa

 **\- No creo que le importe mucho, tengo entendido que estos últimos años, quien gobierna EEUU le han pateado bastante el culo -** dijo su hermana con una sonrisa burlona.

\- **Pues entonces a que esperamos -** dijo Russell con una sonrisa acercándose a abrazar a Puck.


	13. 13

TRECE

ESTO NO ES UN FINAL, SI NO UN PRINCIPIO.

 _Narra Quinn._

Una semana había pasado desde que Rachel había venido a visitarme, me dijo que no podrían venir a visitarme durante un tiempo porque se tenía que ir a un viaje importante, no entendí mucho pero ese día no me trajo a la niña, algo estaba pasando, pero no estaba muy segura, la sentí rara incluso un par de veces me toco la tripa en busca de algo…

 _Flashback._

\- **Hola mi amor –** me dijo con la voz rota.

\- **¿Pasa algo?-** le digo preocupada abrazándola.

\- **No todo está bien, es solo que te he echado mucho de menos -** me dice besándome los labios.

\- **¿Y Amanda y las chicas?-** le digo confusa.

\- **Están bien, Amanda tenía un pequeño resfriado y no la he querido traer para que no te contagiara, y San y Britt se han quedado cuidando de ella -** me abraza por la cintura, la beso con pasión aprovechando que estamos solas.

Al separarme empiezo a tocar la mesa para poder sentarme cuando siento que me abraza por la espalda y empieza acariciarme la tripa, no sé qué trata de buscar, ¿me habrá salido algún Michelin y está tratando de masajearlo para que baje?

\- **¿Comes bien mi amor? -** me dice mientras nos sentamos de esa forma y me permito echarme sobre su pecho, asiento como niña pequeña, me tiene totalmente desorientada los movimientos que hace con sus manos.

Ayer nos pusieron algo de carne por ser un día especial, no sabía el que pero me daba igual era carne, hay dios, y si es eso, me comí dos filetes de más, en cuanto llegue a la celda me pongo a hacer deporte

\- **Quinn, ¿no tienes algo que decirme?-** oh no, que he hecho ahora…, por favor que no se haya enterado de que Sam está en esta cárcel, no me gustaría verla triste, no se merece eso y menos por mi culpa.

\- **No ¿por qué? -** le digo tratando que no se me note la mentira. No estoy muy segura pero por su silencio no me ha creído.

Tenía miedo de que me descubriera no voy a engañaros Rachel era toda mi vida y si me la quitaban, ¿para qué vivir?, creo que se ha dado cuenta que le escondía algo, siempre fue muy lista, solo espero que entienda porque no le dije que Sam había vuelto, no querría preocuparla ella no se merecía nada de esto, era tan perfecta.

\- **Por nada, me han dicho que hoy no te has encontrado bien -** me dice con calma acariciándome de nuevo la tripa. Genial quien le ha dicho eso, no sé cómo se entera de las cosas, y ahora que le digo, que Sam me ha obligado a comerme una asquerosidad de desayuno y del asco que me ha dado he vomitado, no creo que le haga mucha gracia

– **No te preocupes es solo que no me sentó algo en el desayuno pero estoy bien -** le digo besándole en los labios y escondiéndome en ella, como la echo de menos, me encanta todo de ella, su olor, todo, esa increíble sensación de libertad, paz y seguridad que me produce al estar entre sus brazos es increíble, no me la merezco, y sé que algún día ella abrirá los ojos y verá que no soy lo suficiente para ella, pero mientras tanto pienso aprovecharla al máximo.

Y vuelta a la tripa pero que le ha dado con ella… no vuelvo a comer carne en mi vida. Entrelazo sus manos con las mías mientras ella me sigue hablando de muchas cosas.

\- **Te quiero mucho -** le digo esperando que algún día me perdone por haberle mentido.

\- **Lo sé mi amor –** no puedo evitar sonreír, me encanta que me diga mi amor, me llena de orgullo y mi corazón siente pequeños fuegos artificiales.

Me ha dicho que no vendrá a verme en un mes y le abrazo fuerte escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello, no quiero que me vea llorar, pero la echare muchísimo de menos, estas pequeñas visitas me daban la vida…

 _Fin flashback._

\- **Quinn, vamos te llevaré a la enfermería -** me dijo un guardia parecía el chico nuevo, aunque es cierto que me sonaba muchísimo la voz, la verdad que era una mierda a veces no poder ver, antes me ayudaba Britt, pero ahora no la tengo aunque no creáis que me quejo, me alegro que esté libre, se merece esa libertad y que mejor que disfrutarla junto con la persona que quieres.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, iba coja aunque solo era una pequeña molestia no podía andar bien, durante esa semana el chico nuevo se encargó de curar mis heridas provocadas por Sam, no sabía quién era pero había sido tan bueno conmigo que me había permitido confiar en él, aunque no mucho, mi experiencia me dice que nada en esta vida es gratis.

Oigo a mi alrededor unas puertas abrirse, un momento este no es el camino a la enfermería – **¿Dónde vamos?-** me obligo a que mi voz suene fuerte y dura.

\- **Calla y camina rápido -** me dice de forma dura, cuando siento que me choco ¿con una furgoneta? Oh mierda a donde me llevan, pero no me da tiempo a preguntar cuando ya me han metido dentro.

\- **No por favor soltarme -** trato de gritar, pero alguien me pone la mano en la boca, que mierdas está pasando no por favor, no puedo evitar llorar, solo tengo en mi cabeza a Rachel y a Amanda, no me pueden sacar de aquí, no me pueden alejar de ellas.

\- **Deja de llorar -** alguien me susurra pero no puedo controlar mis lágrimas, no me pueden llevar de aquí, Rachel no podrá encontrarme, me perderé tantas cosas de su vida, no podré estar ahí para ayudarla con Amanda, no podré… un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos, siento que me bajan y me llevan entre dos hombres, son más fuertes que yo, ya que no puedo soltarme de su agarre, me tumban en una camilla y me atan de pies y manos.

\- **No por favor, Rachel te quiero -** grito sabiendo que no seré oída, cuando siento que me ponen una mascarilla y poco a poco mis fuerzas van cayendo hasta quedar inconsciente…

 _Dos meses después._

Me encuentro frente al mar en una playa de una isla de Australia para mi suerte aquí es invierno y no hay mucha gente pero no me importa la verdad me encanta el mar estoy en la orilla con los pies descalzos, se me está mojando el vestido, pero me da igual el aire mueve mi pelo y me encanta, oléis eso es el dulce aroma de la libertad , si no fuera porque lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos diría que estoy muerta y me encuentro en el paraíso, que como sé que no estoy muerta, sencillo porque el día que me durmieron, teníais que haber visto mi cara de sorpresa, al abrir los ojos y encontrarme a Mike Chang y Tina Cohen-Chang, junto con Puck, mirándome con una sonrisa. Ya no me encontraba en la prisión y para colmo podía ver.

Pero eso es lo menos importante, rápidamente me montaron en el avión de mi padre y me sacaron del país para traerme aquí.

No tuve tiempo de ver a nadie, solo me dijeron que Rachel y la niña estaban bien y no podían irse conmigo para que no las inculparan por haber desaparecido conmigo.

Hacía dos meses que no sabía nada de ellas, pero hoy recibí una llamada de Puck diciéndome que Rachel y la niña venían de camino junto con Santana y Britt.

Estaba nerviosa, que digo estaba acojonada era la primera vez que iba a ver a Rachel y a la niña, bueno también a Santana, por fin iba a comprobar si era verdad que era una latina caliente, como decía ella.

\- **Mami-** oí la voz de la pequeña Amanda y la vi sola corriendo hacia a mí, abrí los brazos feliz para recibirla en ellos, era tan preciosa, tenía todo muy chiquito ya que solo tenía 5 añitos, pero si era una copia de Rachel, no podía esperar a ver a la preciosidad de su madre.

\- **Hola cariño -** dije elevándola en mis brazos y besándole la cabeza

\- **¿Puedes verme?-** asentí muchas veces sonriendo emocionada de ver a una niña tan preciosa.

\- **¿Te parezco guapa?-** me dijo de forma coqueta haciéndome reír.

\- **Eres preciosa princesa –** dije estrechándola contra mí.

\- **Quinnie -** vi que Britt venía corriendo feliz, arrastrando a una morena mierda sí que es caliente la maldita latina.

\- **Britt -** dije feliz abrazándola sin soltar a Amanda.

\- **Puede vernos tía Britt –**

 **\- ¿Cuántos dedos tengo?-** me dijo no muy segura Britt sacándome el dedo del medio –

\- **Uno Britt, pero ese te lo metes por… -** le dije divertida pero Santana me corto.

\- **¿Entonces ya has visto lo sexy que soy Fabray? –** me dijo Santana acercándose para abrazarme.

\- **No te creas tanto Santana -** le dije separándome de su abrazo.

La verdad que tenía suerte de tener unas amigas y una hija tan preciosas, pero entonces la vi, venía con una enorme sonrisa hacía a mí, supe que era ella no solo por las descripciones que me habían dado si no porque la pequeña Amanda era igual que ella.

Me quede tan embobada en ella que no me di cuenta cuando Santana me quito a Amanda de mis brazos.

\- **Hola mi amor -** me dijo con una sonrisa algo avergonzaba, era tan preciosa y adorable, estaba sonriéndole, recorriendo con mis ojos cada rincón de su preciosa cara, hasta que note que elevaba sus manos para limpiarme las lágrimas que caían por mis ojos. Aproveche que tenía su mano cerca para besársela.

\- **¿Estas bien?-** me pregunto con preocupación y yo asentí sin poder dejar de llorar lanzándome sobre sus labios, me encontraba sin palabras era muchísimo mejor de lo que me había llegado a imaginar, le abracé tan fuerte y aspire todo su olor escondiéndome en su cuello, ahora sí que sí, ya era libre y estaba en casa.

\- **Eres preciosa -** le dije con la voz entrecortada, tratando de calmar mi llanto.

\- **Y tus ojos son preciosos, tanto como tú -** me dijo haciéndome sonrojar, me volvía abrazar a ella escondiéndome en su cuello.

\- **¿Has ido al médico? –** me dijo acariciándome la tripa, juro que no comí carne, bueno ayer fui al McDonald pero echaba de menos la comida basura, pero prometo que por la noche solo comí una ensalada para estar perfecta para ella.

\- **Por qué tendría que ir -** le dije no muy segura, sin entender.

\- **Quinn, no hace falta que finjas, lo sé, mi amor y te voy a apoyar, no estoy de acuerdo con que me hayas engañado pero… te entiendo -** me dijo con su perfecta sonrisa, sin dejar de acariciarme la tripa.

Le miré sin entender - **Se lo de Sam -** al escuchar esas cuatro palabras, trague tan fuerte que estoy segura que me oyó.

\- **Lo siento mucho Rachel de verdad, no quería mentirte pero no quería preocuparte, estaba bien de verdad, y tu tenías que estar tranquila para cuidar de Amanda y no preocupada por mí, yo lo siento mucho de verdad -** le dije tratando de hacerme la fuerte no quería ponerme a llorar, pero solo de pensar que se enfadara conmigo.

\- **No te preocupes mi amor, de verdad, tranquila -** me dijo recibiéndome en sus brazos, yo me limité a abrazarle fuerte y esconderme de nuevo en su cuello, me sentía también hay, había tenido tanta suerte de tenerla a mi lado y ella se merecía que yo fuera tan perfecta como ella. Aunque sabía que era imposible, lucharía por ello - **Pero necesitas ir al médico y dejar que yo te cuide como tú lo hiciste conmigo –**

 **\- No entiendo porque necesito ir al médico, pero no me voy a quejar con eso de que quieras cuidarme -** le dije con una sonrisa besándole los labios.

\- **Mi amor, sé que estas embarazada, Sam me lo dijo –**

 **\- ¿Quéeee? -** Le dije separándola de mí, ante su mirada confusa - **Creías que estaba embarazada, suficiente no vuelvo a comer carne -** dije algo alterada ante la confusa mirada de Rachel, mientras me dirigía a la orilla donde se encontraban Amanda con las Brittana jugando.

Rachel corrió hasta mí y me abrazó por la cintura besándome en los labios – **Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente pero ahora bésame –** me dijo y no lo dude, ahora empezaba una nueva vida para nosotras y jamás nadie volvería a quitarnos esta libertad por la que tanto luchamos.


End file.
